Little Triton
by Hinaby
Summary: Eren es un tritón que vive en lo profundo del Océano. Sujeto a las leyes de su rey ha aprendido a convivir tras de las murallas; curioso por el mundo de la superficie solo ha podido soñar sobre lo que este tiene para ofrecerle. Sin embargo ahora todo ha cambiado ¿Qué cambios experimentara Eren cuando este cerca de un humano? (Basado en la película de Disney "La Sirenita")
1. En lo profundo del Océano

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Pues bien, esta historia a nacido por idea de mi muy querida hermanita (te adoro Sasu-nee). Después de que casi se me muriera porque no había una historia con esta temática me dije "¿por qué no?" y heme aquí.  
>Realmente se la dedico con todo mi amor y corazón, ya que sin ella esta historia no estaría aquí.<p>

Genero: Shonen-Ai (Yaoi); Si no te gusta por favor, evitate el enojo al leer esto.  
>Pareja: Riren (Rivaille y Eren)<br>Universo Alterno.

* * *

><p>Había huido. Había escapado. En cuanto su padre se entere (o más bien, viera que no hay nadie que cante cuando se habrá la concha) lo regañaría como nunca antes por haberlos dejado en vergüenza ante todo el océano; ya podía imaginar como la marea subiría a causa de su enfado.<p>

Aunque se sentía mal por abandonar el gran espectáculo de Mikasa, más aun después de las intensas horas de canto (obligadas) cortesía de ella y sus hermanas. Pero no era su culpa, no quería que lo presentaran públicamente como él único hijo de Poseidón; 16 años, piel bronceada, ojos verdes y brillantes (como "Esmeraldas" decían sus hermanas) y una cola del mismo tono. Ese era él. Eren el menor de 4 hermanas; Annie, Historia, Ymir y Sasha. Todas locas pero las amaba como a nadie más.

Más ahora debía dejar de divagar sobre lo que habría pasado en la ceremonia de canto, debía alejar lo más posible esos pensamientos, hacerse acopio de valor y centrarse en su objetivo; un barco pirata. No hacía más 1 mes que, en uno de sus tantos escapes, lo había encontrado cerca de un acantilado; magnifico, enorme, imponente, elegante. Todas las cualidades que me aseguraban que sería un gran lugar para investigar. Conteniendo las ganas de explorar el barco en ese preciso momento decidí nadar rápidamente de regreso al reino. Después de avisarle a Armin mi descubrimiento ambos decidimos ir juntos para echar un vistazo.

Y ahora henos allí, nadando lado a lado, ambos sumamente emocionados por la aventura que nos aguadaba.

- Eren ¿estás seguro de que quieres entrar?.- Al momento de escuchar a mi amigo voltee la vista; cabello rubio corto, unos ojos entre verdosos y grises, complexión delgada y pequeña y su muy pero muy colorida cola que tenia combinaciones entre amarilla y azulada.

- ¡Oh vamos Armin! no vayas a huir con la cola agitada por el miedo.- Conteste con burla mientras veía como se debatía internamente, mirando el barco y a mí por intervalos regulares.

- No tengo miedo.

- En ese caso vamos de una vez.

Sin darle tiempo a responder lo tome de la mano y lo jale a la velocidad de mi nado. Entramos al barco por un hueco que tenia la popa. Cuando estuvimos dentro del barco decidí soltar a Armin, ya que estaba seguro que no huiría sin que lo siguiera de regreso a la ciudad.

Exploramos todo, desde la proa a la popa. De vez en cuando encontraba algún objeto bastante curioso del mundo de los humanos y le enseñaba a Armin mi descubrimiento; ambos nos emocionábamos y solo podíamos darnos ideas o imaginar para que sirvieran esas cosas tan raras de los humanos. Criaturas fascinantes, creaban una infinidad de objetos variados que servían para quien sabe que tanto. En una bolsa que colgaba de mi brazo iba metiendo aquello que fuera interesante o de mi completo interés; uno, dos, tres cosas, sin duda alguna debían ser para algo sumamente fascinante.

De un momento a otro el barco se sacudió. "Maldición". Tanto Armin como yo nadamos de manera sigilosa hacia una ventana del barco y con sumo cuidado echamos un vistazo. Lo sabía. A las afueras había un tiburón gigante (seguramente el culpable de aquella sacudida) o mejor conocido por la gente como "Titan".  
>Con una mirada le hice una señal a Arim, el cual entendió perfectamente que debíamos de salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Teníamos que regresar a las cercanías de la ciudad y allí estaríamos a salvo.<p>

Gracias a mi padre teníamos protección de aquellas peligrosas criaturas, pero cualquiera que nadara mas lejos de cierto punto (aquello que denominábamos muralla) se vería fuera del amparo que brindaba la ciudad y terminaría, por consiguiente, muerto. Muchos tritones y sirenas habían perecido por explorar más allá, era debido a eso que padre había prohibido rotundamente el salir de las murallas; a pesar de eso y de que padre era sumamente poderoso no mataba a los Titanes, ya que según él eran criaturas vivas y merecían tener el mismo derecho a vivir tanto como un tritón o una sirena.

Revise una vez más hacia afuera, el Titan estaba distraído, con un movimiento de manos le indique a Armin la ruta de escape y ambos nos dispusimos a nadar por allí. Sigilosos y cautelosos nos escurrimos entre el barco, deteniéndonos de vez en vez cuando sentíamos una sacudida en el barco. Cuando por fin hayamos aquel hueco que había en la quilla nadamos lo más rápido que pudimos; grave error. El Titan noto el cambio en el agua y rápidamente se dispuso a atacarnos.

Nadamos lo más rápido que pudimos, Armin a intervalos –embargado por el cansancio de nadar tan rápido- disminuía su velocidad. Aterrado porque mi amigo pudiera ser devorado por mi culpa solo atine a tomar su brazo y jalarlo, nadando aun más rápido y con más fuerza para poder salir ambos de allí lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Vamos Armin, solo un poco más y llegaremos!

- Ere-Eren, no puedo más, estoy agotado.

- ¡No digas eso, la muralla ya se ve! ¡Solo aguanta un poco más!

El Titan nos seguía los pasos, podía ver como abría las fauces cuando volteaba atrás, entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Empuje a Armin y de inmediato aquella bestia debía decidir, si seguirlo o seguirme a mí. Al parecer la idea de tener comida de inmediato hizo seguir a quien estaba más cerca de él. Yo.

Serpenteando entre las rocas por fin sucedió; el Titan abrió las fauces y una roca quedo atorada, por el tamaño de la misma no podría sacarla a menos que se dislocara la quijada.

Soltando un sonoro suspiro me alegre de que la persecución hubiese terminado. Divise a Armin unos metros a lo lejos y el rubio de inmediato solo se soltó a llorar.

- Lo siento Eren, lo siento. Por mi culpa casi mueres.- Decía mientras hipaba.

- Tranquilízate Armin, estamos a salvo.

- Si no fuera por ti….¡Hoy me habrían comido vivo y de una mordida!.- Se había escandalizado y asustado por la idea. Solo pude reír. Digo…no podría llorar ahora que nos habíamos salvado.

- Y si no fuera por mí, no hubieras venido ¿recuerdas?.- Dije en tono conciliador. Al momento el rubio se tranquilizo y empezó a sonreír un poco.- Vamos, tenemos muchos tesoros y hay que saber que hace cada uno.

Nadamos lado a lado después de tremendo susto y por fin llegamos; una línea celeste se diviso en el suelo y al cruzarla nos sentimos al fin a salvo. Si nadábamos por otros diez minutos llegaríamos al reino, pero no lo haríamos. Nadamos más y más arriba, hasta la superficie, aquel lugar prohibido para todos los tritones y sirenas. Ambos sabíamos que en cuanto llegáramos a la superficie iríamos con la loca científica que todo lo sabe; Hanji Zoe. Y estábamos realmente ansiosos para que ella nos dijera más acerca de nuestros preciados descubrimientos.

* * *

><p>Espero que este primer capitulo los haya dejado con un buen sabor de boca.<br>Muy pronto estare trayendo para todos ustedes más aventuras de este joven Triton.

Un comentario (ya sea critica constructiva, apoyo o animo) siempre sera muy bien recivido.

Les agradezco mucho que hayan empezado a leer esto.

¡Nos leeremos pronto!


	2. Por la superficie del Océano

_Notas de la autora:_

_Mil gracias a esas personitas que me han dejado un mensajito en mi primer capítulo. Eso me da más ganas de seguir escribiendo y llevarles más aventuras de este pequeño tritón._

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amada Sasu-nee y a todas aquellas personitas que decidieron darse un tiempo y leer este fic._

_Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, nos veremos en las notas finales._

_Género: Shonen-Ai (Yaoi); Si no te gusta por favor, evítate el enojo al leer esto._

_Pareja: Riren (Rivaille y Eren)_

_Universo Alterno._

_Clasificación T: Las malas palabras podrán hacerse presentes._

* * *

><p>.<p>

El tiempo era perfecto para el regreso al reino; mucho viento y buena visibilidad. Hacía más de un año que había estado fuera de mi reino; haciendo pactos de paz entre monarquías, investigando nuevas tierras y más que nada, disfrutando del mundo.

¿Mi nombre? Rivaille, príncipe heredero del reino Sina. Yo no elegí ser príncipe y, mucho menos, hacerme cargo del reino (debido a la muerte de mis padres) mas sin embargo heme aquí, haciendo propaganda política a los demás reinos en lugar de estar explorando lo desconocido del mundo. "Malditos".

En cuanto a mi apariencia física no hay mucho que decir; tez bastante clara, ojos pequeños y afilados (actualmente acompañados por unas ojeras; andar haciendo propaganda política no deja nada bueno), cabello negro y corto en la parte de enfrente y recordado en la parte de atrás, y mi físico –debo decirlo- bastante trabajado.

Si quieren que les diga la verdad toda mi vida me entrene como un militar pero ahora heme aquí, siendo un puto principito de un reino que me alaba, soportando a las incontables y estúpidas princesitas que me querían como cónyugey yendo como un estúpido niño bueno a todos los reinos vecinos pregonando sobre lo bueno que es la paz y no sé qué tanta mierda mas.

Me presione el puente de la nariz pensando una y otra vez la vida que perdí; siendo un comandante (cosa que si era), matando incontables bestias y llevando a mis ejércitos a la victoria. Suspire. No valía la pena pensar eso y después andar con un humor de mierda todo el día a causa de esto. Si de por si su tripulación tenía que lidiar con su humor de diario, si sabían que estaba enfadado no querrían salir realizar las tareas de limpieza diaria en cubierta, y eso no podría posponerse por nada del mundo; el solo pensar en la cubierta completamente sucia me daba un asco y repulsión como no había ningún otro.

Seguí observando el Océano y calcule que aproximadamente en un día (si el viento nos favorecía) o día y medio llegaríamos a mi reino. Por fin, tendré una ducha decente después de un año.

- Rivaille ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?.- Voltee y observe a mi leal sirviente y mano derecha Mike Zakarius. Se rasco la nuca y me observo adormilado. Maldito flojo, ni porque regresaremos se puede dignar a levantarse más temprano.

- Solo calculaba el tiempo que nos tomaría regresar de vuelta.- Dije mientras acomodaba mi cabello.

- ¿Estás seguro que no es debido a que la cubierta esta algo sucia?.- Cerrando los ojos y olfateo el aire Mike hacia su rutina diaria de cada mañana.- A mi parecer nadie se ha levantado aun, ya que aun hay rastros del licor de la fiesta que los marinos hicieron anoche.

- ¿Qué hicieron qué?.- Malditos, se supone que esta noche se haría la fiesta. Si alguno de ellos se atrevió a engullir por completo el licor francés que traje alguien la pagara muy caro.- Trae inmediatamente a Marco y Jean

- De acuerdo Heichou.- Respondió Mike mientras se ponía en posición de firmes y llevaba su puño derecho al corazón.- Solo una cosa más.

- ¿Mmm? Suéltalo de una vez.

- Huele a lluvia.

**_-_-_LITTLE TRITON_-_-_**

**.**

**.**

- Vamos Armin, no te retrases más. Hay que ir con Hanji.- Voltee la vista y me detuve.

Armin se había detenido una vez más, debatiéndose entre ir o no ir con Hanji. No es la primera vez que lo hacemos pero, supongo que el haber desobedecido a mi padre y huido en un día importante aunado al hecho de haber escapado y sobrevivido al ataque de un Titan, de seguro lo ha hecho recapacitar acerca de lo que hacemos.

Nade de regreso sobre mi ruta y tome las manos de mi pequeño amigo. Al instante se crispo pero decidió verme, aunque no me aguanto mucho la mirada.

- Solo…solo iremos a ver a Hanji y después regresaremos ¿verdad?.- Me cuestiono con algo de preocupación en su voz.

- Claro Armin.- Lo jale un poco y me lo lleve conmigo. Solo pude ver como agitaba su cola al ritmo de mi nado. Le dedique una sonrisa y él me respondió enseguida.- Además…será una excelente aventura que contar a Hanji.

Hanji era "la loca científica" que Armin y yo teníamos por amiga. A diferencia de nosotros ella no era ni un tritón ni una sirena, ella era una "Aosaginohi" (1). Había volado por todo el mundo y cuando se aburrió de él llego a una pequeña isla (que quedaba en la parte superior de la frontera de la muralla) y allí se estableció.

Según Hanji lo que la había hecho quedarse allí era solamente algo importante, lo más increíble que jamás vio; Titanes. Ella se había vuelto completamente loca ante estas bestias feroces y esa isla le brindaba una vista espectacular, ya que los Titanes se apreciaban claramente de ese punto. Cuando conocimos a Hanji (la primera vez que Armin y yo salimos a ver el mundo por nuestros 16 años) la castaña nos bombardeo con preguntas sobre las criaturas enormes e imponentes que ella veía. En cuanto le contamos todo lo que sabíamos ella quedo completamente flechada.

Mientras más subíamos a la superficie más le contábamos a Hanji sobre lo que veíamos de los Titanes, más sin embargo últimamente todo le parecía rutinario. Debido a ello cuando algo impresionante pasaba con aquellas criaturas Hanji se emocionaba a más no poder.

Armin y yo nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos de la castaña, nos gustaba pasar rato con ella y escuchar las maravillas del mundo que ella nos contaba. Por eso cuando le dije a Armin que tendría una historia que contarle este solo se emociono y nado mas a prisa; mi joven amigo admiraba al ave, ella era una mujer de mundo que había visto más allá de lo que el Océano podía ofrecernos. Por eso y más Armin buscaba algo interesante que contarle, para que se alegrara y les contara más y más cosas del mundo. Pareciera que Armin quería que la castaña se mantuviera lo más feliz que pudiera y olvidara a ratos que no podía nadar tan profundo como ellos, ya que debido a las plumas incrustadas en sus brazos no podría sumergirse dentro de las profundidades.

Llegamos a la superficie y sacamos solo la mitad de nuestro cuerpo. Al instante el calor del sol me lleno de inmediato, al igual que el fresco aire y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Gire mi vista y divise la isla donde Hanji residía; "el laboratorio", así nos había pedido que le llamáramos.

- Hanji ¿en donde estas?.- Grite a todo pulmón, haciendo un cono con mis manos cerca de mi boca para ampliar el volumen. Al instante vi como en la montaña del laboratorio algo se movía. Mantas y cuerdas cayeron de inmediato, dejando al descubierto una cabellera que conocía muy bien.

- Eren ¿eres tú? No te veo.- Saco un "mira cerca" (2) y mientras ella se acomodaba sus anteojos Armin y yo nos acercamos.- Hola Eren ¿Cómo estás? Acércate más.- Grito tanto como sus pulmones le permitían mientras agitaba su mano con mucha efusividad. De repente Armin y yo ya nos encontrábamos al borde del laboratorio y Hanji alejo el mira cerca de su vista. – Woa, Eren ¡que rápido nadas! Debes haber roto un record en velocidad.

Ante las ocurrencias de nuestra amiga Armin y yo solo atinamos a reír. Hanji extendió sus brazos y preciosas plumas blancas con bordes cafés se alzaban ante nosotros. Salto y agito sus brazos un poco, evitando así un severo golpe debido a la altitud, y aterrizo enfrente de nosotros.

- Hablen, hablen chicos. ¿Qué dicen las profundidades? ¿Alguna nueva noticia de mis amados Titanes?.- Decía Hanji con una voz emocionada y melosa.

- Claro que si Hanji, pero antes de eso, venimos a que nos ayudes.- Cuando acabe mi oración saque la bolsa que estaba dentro del mar, me pase el cordón color naranja por el hombro y lo puse al borde del laboratorio.

- Cosas de humanos ¿eh?. A ver, déjenme ver.

Hanji se acerco y agarro entre sus emplumados dedos la bolsa. Rebusco y rebusco, sacando los objetos y poniéndolos a la orilla del laboratorio, todo ante nuestra atenta mirada. Cuando acabo de sacar todo se recostó boca abajo, quedando frente a frente con nosotros y empezó su explicación con el objeto color plata, con algo como un mango y tres dientes.

- Vaya vaya, esto es algo fuera de lo común.- Nos decía mientras pasaba entre sus dedos el objeto.

- Vamos Hanji, dinos que es.- Le exigía Armin sumamente emocionado mientras esperaba una de las explicaciones de la castaña.

- Es un cachivache (3).

- ¿Un cachivache?.- Respondimos al unisonó. Nos miramos un momento y después miramos a Hanji. Lo sabíamos, ella lo sabía todo.

- Ajá. Los humanos los usan para acomodarse el cabello.- Mire a Hanji y se llevo el cachivache al cabello.- Se pone así, se dan un par de vueltas y voilà. Tendrás un peinado sensacional.- Completo mientras le daba el cachivache a Armin.- Claro que en mi no funcionara, tengo el cabello demasiado largo.

- Woa, un cachivache.- ¿Cómo es que los humanos creaban cosas tan banales? Es decir ¿Se arreglaban el cabello con eso? Si que eran curiosos.

- Y esto ¿Qué es?.- Decía mi amigo emocionado.

- ¿Mmm? ¡Oh vaya! Hace años que no veía uno de estos.

De repente Armin y yo nos acercamos más a nuestra emplumada amiga. Para ser algo que no veía en años debía ser muy valioso, y eso que Armin lo iba a dejar porque no era nada bonito a comparación del cachivache; era café, curvo y con dos aberturas, una grande de un lado y una pequeña el otro.

- ¡Fantástico! Es un boquiche, urmefluo curvilíneo (4).- Nos contaba mientras movía el objeto frente a nosotros.

- Ooohh.

- El boquiche data de la prehisteria, cuando los humanos se la pasaban sentados viéndose unos a otros…¡era aburridísimo!.- De inmediato se paro y empezó a andar de allí para allá, con el boquiche entre sus emplumados dedos, mientras Armin y yo la veíamos con estupefacción.

- Entonces ¿para qué sirve?.- Pregunto mi amigo con muchas ansias.

- Sirve para tocar música claro esta.- Soplo por la parte pequeña del boquiche y sonó un ruido horrible. Realmente dudaba que eso hiciera música.- Oh vaya, es una lástima…Esta tapado.

El ave nos regreso el boquiche y tanto Armin como yo nos decepcionamos un poco, pero almenos ya sabíamos que si veíamos un boquiche por allí lo debíamos recoger; tal vez y con un poco de suerte encontráramos uno que no estuviera tapado. Cuando busque en mi bolsa los demás objetos no encontré nada, así que lo más seguro es que lo perdiera en la huida del Titan. Titan…Titan… ¡ES CIERTO!

- ¡Hanji, Armin tiene algo increíble que contarte!.- En cuanto Hanji escucho mi voz volteo la mirada hacia mi amigo.- Es algo relacionado con….

- ¡Titanes Hanji! ¡Titanes! ¡Hemos escapado de uno!.- Decía Armin.

- ¿¡Y porque no me lo habían dicho!?.- La voz de la castaña había sonado entre molesta y sorprendida, tal vez por no haberle contado eso en primer lugar.

De repente jalo una de sus mantas y la puso cerca de nosotros, se sentó sobre ella con las piernas cruzadas y saco a Armin, sentándolo a su lado y dejando solo su cola en el agua.

- Cuenta detalles, todos los que tengas. Y no omitas absolutamente nada ¿entendiste?.- su voz alegre denotaba como se sentía. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Armin y empezó a escuchar.

Se escuchaba como ambos tenían una charla animada acompañada con los gritos de sorpresa de Hanji. Por mi parte solo disfrute de este rato de tranquilidad, cerrando mis ojos y flotando en la superficie del agua, sumergiéndome de vez en cuando mientras hacia una que otra pirueta, tenía que aprovechar este momento porque de algo estaba seguro…en cuanto llegara al reino me esperaría una reprimenda; no solo Mikasa y mis hermanas me querrían torturar, sino que el castigo de padre sería algo para recordar.

* * *

><p>(1) Aosaginohi – Es una ave mitológica de la cultura Japonesa la cual tiene forma de garza. Posee cualidades mágicas y se dice que los animales no le temen.<p>

(2) Mira cerca - Ya que Hanji es Scuttle me pareció apropiado el que le pusiera nombres raros a varios objetos. En este caso un mira cerca es un catalejo.

(3) Cachivache – Manera en la que Scuttle dice que ese objeto es un tenedor, confundiéndolo claramente con un peine.

(4) Boquiche, urmefluo curvilíneo – Una pipa, la cual Scuttle confunde con un saxofón.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por haber leído este segundo cap.<em>

_Y que tal ¿les gusto? Déjenme sus comentarios y opiniones._

_Agradezco a__** ligthblood04, CassianAlday, Charlie Wololo**__ y __**Saunaru Lover yaoii**__ por sus reviews._

_Pronto les traeré mas aventuras de este lindo tritón._

_¡Nos leeremos pronto!_


	3. El tritón más curioso llega a sonrojarse

_Notas de la autora:_

_Mil gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para dejarme un mensajito en el segundo capitulo. Todos me han aegrado bastante y me hacen querer escribir aun más._

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amada Sasu-nee (realmente te amo nee-chama, eres mi inspiración) y a todas aquellas personitas que decidieron darse un tiempo, seguirme y leer este fic._

_Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, nos veremos en las notas finales._

_._

**_Género: Shonen-Ai (Yaoi); Si no te gusta por favor, evítate el enojo al leer esto._**

**_Pareja: Riren (Rivaille y Eren)_**

**_Universo Alterno._**

**_Clasificación T: Las malas palabras podrán hacerse presentes._**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Estaba cabizbajo, ni loco levantaría la mirada. Me encontraba en el palacio, (hecho de colares finamente pulidos en color azul) más exactamente en el salón del trono. Allí estaba, frente a la razón de mi tormento, con miradas sumamente reprobatorias y brazos cruzados se encontraban Mikasa y Erwin.

¿Quiénes eran? Oh bueno, eso es fácil.  
>Erwin era nada más y nada menos que mi padre (y de todo el océano), mejor conocido por todos como Poseidón; bastante fuerte para su ya larga edad, de cabello rubio, ojos grandes y algo afilados, con una cola café obscuro brillante, todo esto acompañado siempre por su fiel tridente en color oro e incrustaciones en diamantes; el cual ahora se encontraba parado a su costado izquierdo.<p>

Mikasa por otro lado era la fiel consejera de padre; una chica de 16 años de edad, con un cabello negro que llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, rasgos y facciones demasiado finas, una cola color rojo obscuro y un collar del mismo tono alrededor de su cuello. Ella es una de las chicas mas pretendidas de todo el reino, ya que gracias a sus habilidades de canto, guerra, estrategia y (porque no decirlo) obediencia, había ganado el corazón de varios chicos.

Y allí estaba yo, bajo sus atentas miradas las cuales me escudriñaban.

- Ahh, Eren. Simplemente ya no se qué hacer contigo.- La voz de mi padre se escucho algo cansada (no era la primera vez que me daba uno de estos sermones).

- Lo siento padre, no era mi intención.- Dije con un tono algo alegre y despreocupado. Es decir, no me iba a poner triste por algo que yo hice, mas sabiendo la importancia del asunto que dejaba de lado.

- Fue gracias a tu negligencia.- Aseguro.

- Y más que nada a tu imprudencia.- Lo secundo Mikasa, con esa voz neutral que siempre usaba, mientras se pasaba enfrente de mí, de un lado a otro.

- La fiesta para tu presentación.

- Fue una ruina Eren.- Termino la pelinegra.

Veía como mi padre miraba a Mikasa, la cual se veía realmente conflictuada. Yo sabía cuán importante era ese día y aun así elegí irme. Suspire. Alcé la mirada y vi un poco de la luz del sol, atravesando un poco de los huecos de coral del domo de la sala del trono. Cuando Mikasa se ponía así era mejor dejarla; pensaba sobre lo que diría y como lo diría para de esa forma no lastimarme o algo parecido. Siguió nadando, agitando su cola y llevándose el pulgar a la boca, mordiéndolo ocasionalmente; estaba poniendo las palabras en orden, lo cual significa que no tardaría en hablar.

- Esta presentación era sumamente importante.- Mire a la chica, y en cuanto noto mi mirada sobre ella prosiguió.- Era el momento más importante para este reino, por fin te presentaríamos como un digno hijo de Poseidón ante los reinos vecinos.- Decía mientras me dirigía una mirada de reprimenda, con un atisbo de tristeza (decirme cosas fuertes jamás fue lo suyo).- Y ahora no solo nuestro reino a quedado en vergüenza, sino también la familia real. ¿Entiendes la gravedad de la situación Eren?.

Iba a contestarle a Mikasa, disculparme por lo ocurrido y después irme a mi cuarto, mas sin embargo no fue así. De repente enfrente de mí se encontraba Armin. Salió de su escondite y ahora allí estaba, con el seño fruncido e interponiéndose entre mis verdugos y yo. "Como una muralla" pensé.

- ¡No fue culpa de Eren!- Intervino con enojo en su voz.- Estem…su alteza.- Prosiguió mi rubio amigo mientras hacia una reverencia a mi padre.- Vera….la situación de las cosas esque, bueno, primero estábamos nadando. Si. Y después exploramos el arrecife.- Decía mi amigo mientras mi padre Erwin lo miraba bastante desinteresado al igual que Mikasa después de posicionarse junto a padre.- Y después de la huida del Titan todo paso tan rápido

- ¿Del Titan? ¿Qué Titan?.- Maldición. La voz de mi padre se había alzado.

Armin se había puesto tras de mí, ahora sumamente afligido de haberle revelado a mi padre lo del Titan. No lo culpaba, realmente no era su culpa, sabía que todo lo que había ocurrido era debido a causa de mis acciones, mas sin embargo agradecí a Armin su intento de salvarme, e incluso voltee el rostro y susurre un débil "Gracias" mientras se aferraba a mis hombros.

Ahora padre nos miraba con toda la atención del mundo junto a una sorprendida Mikasa.- Eso significa…¿También salieron a la superficie?.- No puede ser, padre había hilado todo tan hábilmente.

- Pero padre, estamos bien. Nada nos ha pasado ¿lo ve?.- Dije mientras me palpaba en pecho, demostrando que no tenía ninguna herida o algo por lo que se debiera preocupar.

- Por dios Eren, cuantas veces más debo decírtelo.- Dijo mientras se levantaba el trono y nadaba hacia mi; la voz de mi padre sonaba harta.- Uno de esos barbaros pudo haberte visto, quiero decir, uno de eso humanos.

- ¡Pero padre, no son barbaros!.- Lo rete. Hanji me había contado tantas cosas maravillosas del mundo que no toleraba que padre tratara a los humanos como simples bestias, peor que los Titanes.

- Eren.- Mi padre me sujeto la barbilla y me obligaba a verlo. Pude sentir más fuerte el agarre de Armin debido al miedo que le causaba tener tan cerca al rey. Mire los ojos de mi padre color plata, llenos de preocupación.- Dime Eren ¿crees que me gustaría ver a mi único hijo capturado por una de esas bestias?.- Endulzo su voz.

Realmente yo sabía que no quería que nadie me dañara, y al momento me sentí mal por haberlo desobedecido tanto.

- Pero padre…ya no soy un niño, tengo 16 años.- Conteste mientras tomaba su mano que se encontraba en mi mentón.

- No me contestes Eren. Mientras estés en el reino deberás obedecer mis reglas.- Replico mientras me soltaba.

Se fue nadando de regreso al trono mientras Mikasa nos miraba, sin decir nada, sin apoyar ni lo que padre decía ni lo que yo decía. Padre llego al trono y se sobo el puente de su nariz; resopló, y al momento tomo su tridente entre las manos haciéndolo ver al instante más imponente de lo que era.

- No subirás a la superficie Eren.- Mire horrorizado a mi padre.- Y no se hable más del asunto ¿quedo claro?

Me fui nadando de allí, huyendo de nueva cuenta lo más rápido que pude con Armin siguiéndome el nado, atravesando los pilares de coral. Eché una última mirada y vi como padre seguía tan enojado y Mikasa me observaba afligida.

Mi padre era tan obstinado y sabia que su palabra era ley. No importa cuánto le dijera, cuanto rogara, suplicara o pidiera, él no cambiaria de opinión. Odiaba tanto eso. Sin dar oportunidad a nada, no tenia siquiera la opción al dialogo a menos que se tratara de Mikasa.

Armin me alcanzo después de 10 minutos y me dio mi bolsa; la había olvidado por el pleito con mi padre. Gracias a él tenía más tesoros que guardar, porque tenía la certeza de que si padre la hubiera visto, confiscaría los objetos y los destruiría mas tarde. Presione la bolsa color naranja contra mi pecho, apretándola con tanto cariño como me era posible, con un gesto le hice una señal a Armin; iríamos al escondite. Después de dar una mirada a los alrededores emprendimos rumbo.

Nadamos lado a lado, a un mismo ritmo. Serpenteamos entre las casas de coral del reino, respondiendo amablemente a uno que otro "hola" que nos dirigían. Cuando salimos de la ciudad nos metimos a un banco de algas; esa era nuestra estrategia, que todos nos vieran y luego desaparecer de la vista, así si alguien preguntaba donde andábamos (en especial padre) todos podrían asegurar que seguíamos dentro de los límites de la ciudad. Llegamos a una formación de rocas y buscamos "nuestra roca", Armin nado por un lado y no tardo en llamarme. Juntos empujamos al mismo tiempo esa roca grisácea y cuando se movió por fin Armin entro por la abertura, cuando me dijo "listo" entre rápidamente y al instante la piedra fue rodando poco a poco hasta cerrarse.  
>Llegue hasta el centro de nuestro pequeño escondite; bastante reducido, Armin y yo cabíamos y teníamos el espacio suficiente para poder nadar de arriba abajo. Me recosté en la piedra del centro mientras mi pequeño amigo se dispuso a tomar mi bolsa y acomodar los nuevos tesoros que encontramos.<p>

- Oye Eren.- Vi como Armin se sentaba en una de las repisas altas del escondite.- No hagas caso a lo que Mikasa y el rey dicen, ellos no saben lo que tú y yo. No son bestias.- Me dijo en tono conciliador.

- .Lo se Armin.- Era tan bueno conmigo y se lo agradecía.

Empecé a nadar alrededor del escondite, viendo los diversos objetos que traía. Armin solo jugaba con la correa de mi bolsa, enredándolo entre sus dedos y mirando el suelo, a las pequeñas plantas que había.

- Si tan solo pudiera ver, que no veo las cosas como él lo hace.- Decía algo triste mientras Armin tomaba mi mano y ponía el cachivache en ella.- No es posible que un mundo que hace tantas maravillas sea…tan malo.- Le dije mientras acariciaba el cachivache y miraba sus ojos.

(1) Nade y nade alrededor del escondite, expresándole a Armin todo mi sentir acerca de los humanos, cante para él; le dije lo que pensaba de los humanos, cuan interesante eran, que me gustaría saberlo todo acerca de su mundo, lo bueno, lo malo…Incluso si pudiera cambiar mi cola por un par de…

- ¿Cómo se llaman? –Cuestione a Armin mientras me enseñaba su cola. Al instante la tome por las puntas, moviendo ambas en dirección contraria.- Ah sí, pies..- Dije mientras le movía mas rápido sus puntas y me reía junto a él (era bastante cosquilludo)

Quería explorar, ver más allá de lo que el Océano tenía para ofrecernos, poner unos pies en tierra firme; sentir su calor, ardor, la calidez tan característica de la tierra y que lo diferenciaba tanto del Océano. Tan abiertos, sin prohibiciones…tan diferentes a mi padre. Estoy segura que si fuera humano no me prohibirían nada, es más, no tendrían porque prohibirme salir a jugar. Seguí nadando, tocando más y más cosas, viendo algunas pinturas y preguntarse cómo se llamaría eso, y ver si podría experimentar algo a lo que los humanos llamaban "quemar".

- Solo quiero ser…parte de él.- Cante como última nota mientras subía a lo alto del escondite y llegaba a un agujero que dejaba colar un poco de luz. Estire mi brazo y lo saque, como queriendo tocar el sol y poder así salir del agua.

Me deje caer al fondo, triste y abatido por saber que no saldría de allí, mientras un consolador Armin llegaba a mí y me acariciaba la cabeza. Mas sin embargo el momento no duro mucho; allí en la entrada y enredada con una manta, un caza peces (2) y un amarrador de parejas (3) en su cola se encontraba Mikasa.

Armin se escondió de inmediato tras una armadura y yo solo atine a asustarme. Me quede estático debido a la impresión, rogando en mis adentros a mi padre y mis tios (4) que Mikasa me dejara explicar.

- Eren ¿me podrías decir que es esto?.- Me cuestionaba mientras trataba de quitarse todas esas cosas de encima.

- Bueno, únicamente es mi colección, eso es todo.- Dije restándole importancia y poniendo un tono burlón al asunto. Al momento Armin regreso a mi lado, como apoyo para enfrentar a Mikasa.

- Ya veo, tu colección…¡Si tu padre se entera de esto!.- Grito.

- ¡Pero no se lo dirás, no lo harás! ¿Verdad…? .- Dijo Armin en tono suplicante.

- Por favor Mikasa.- Decía mientras juntaba las palmas de mis manos a la altura de mi pecho y me acercaba rápidamente a ella.- Él nunca lo entendería.

- Eren, me parece que estás perdiendo la razón.- Tomo mi mano y me jalo un poco.- Iremos a ver al rey en este mismo momento.

Ya había empezado a sermonearme, como era natural. No le tome importancia y no escuchaba lo que decía, me había desconectado porque algo paso; el escondite se oscureció. Alce la vista y vi algo (un poco lejano) que se movía, y cuando eso sucedía algunas partes del escondite se oscurecían y otras tantas se aclaraban. No aguantando mas la curiosidad por saber que era eso me zafé de la mano de Mikasa la cual al instante me miro sorprendida y después me reprendió con la mirada.

Fui a la puerta de el escondite y moví la piedra; era tanta mi curiosidad que yo solo pude moverla. Nade fuera de allí lo más rápido que pude, siguiendo aquel objeto que causaba oscuridad y luz, no sin antes escuchar como Mikasa gritaba mi nombre en tonos más altos mientras yo me alejaba.

Seguí aquel objeto enorme y llegue a la superficie, maravillándome por lo que veía. Era un barco, como aquel que había visto esa misma mañana. Me maravillaba por lo que veía, el barco estaba flotando (era la primera vez que veía uno en ese estado) y brillantes luces de colores salían de él, haciendo ruidos estremecedores al desaparecer.

Armin y Mikasa subieron a la superficie y observe dos cosas tan diferentes; mientras Armin se emocionaba tanto Mikasa se había horrorizado por el espectáculo que se presentaba, ese espectáculo que se me hacia tan increíble y magnifico.

- Por el amor al Océano…¿Qué demonios es eso?.- Tomo su collar color rojo y lo giro entre sus dedos.- Lo mejor será irnos de aquí y regresar al reino.- ´Pero yo simplemente la ignore y decidí irme.- ¡Eren, vuelve aquí! ¡Por favor Eren!.- Me gritaba desesperada.

Acomode mis cabellos y nade hasta el borde de aquel barco enorme, lo palpe y sentí algo diferente a aquellos que había en el océano; estaba seco. Me percate de que había música; alegre, divertida, animada, eso me hacía sentir de una manera tan agradable. ¿Qué objetos harían tan maravillosos sonidos?

Palpe el barco a los alrededores y encontré una pequeña abertura. Al momento me agarre fuerte de ella y me levante dejando mi cola al aire, quedando así con la vista de donde los humanos posaban sus pies. Vi como unos hombres hacían música con objetos de lo más raros y me sorprendí aun más de que no hubiera un boquiche.

Muchos hablaban y hacían movimientos al ritmo de la música; alcance a divisar a dos jóvenes bailando en el centro, un joven castaño con muchas pecas y otro castaño rubio que lo movía conforme a la música; se veían tan felices.

- Vamos Heichou, danos un espectáculo digno de recordar.- Voltee mi mirada hacia donde esas voces estaban, mas me decepcione. Habían tantos hombres que no podría ver nada.

- Son una banda de inútiles, ustedes mismos podrían hacerlo.- Vaya voz, era bastante fuerte y autoritaria, y a mi parecer no muy amable por su contestación.

De repente muchos hombres se empezaron a retirar y lo vi; un hombre de mirada afilada y cabello negro, bastante imponente. Vestía ropa humana color azul obscuro (bastante elegante a mi parecer) y algo parecido al pañuelo que Hanji portaba en su cabeza, solo que él lo tenía atorado entre su cuello y la prenda que portaba. Me quede embelesado. De entre todos los hombres que había allí él era el más imponente.

- Vamos Heichou, no deberías ser tan arisco con los marinos. Hoy es el ultimo día que estamos en la mar.- Le dijo un hombre rubio bastante desalineado mientras sostenía un objeto largo y luego se lo llevaba a la boca (5).

- Tsk…eres un dolor de cabeza Mike. Bien, entiendo, lo hare. Pero yo no soy el puto espectáculo de nadie.

Al momento el hombre se paró de aquel objeto de manera redondeado donde estaba hace un momento. El señor de un momento, Mike, le había acercado una caja de color café. Al abrirla el joven "Heichou" (vaya nombre tan mas único tenía el hombre) pude divisar un interior color rojo oscuro al momento de abrirla y de allí saco un artefacto color negro (6); le paso un pañuelo por encima, puliéndola. Pareciera que algo grande iba a pasar porque de inmediato todos los hombres empezaron a moverse rápidamente. Poniendo objetos parecidos a aquel que Mike se había llevado a su boca instantes atrás, los pusieron en diferentes lugares, algunos muy altos y otros que yo ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver.

De un momento a otro un ruido estrepitoso se escucho. Uno, dos tres, solo podía ver a Heichou como apretaba un gancho pequeño de aquella cosa negra, lo que provocaba ese ruido tan fuerte. Veía a donde apuntaba Heichou aquella cosa y los objetos de colores que había colocado los hombres se iban rompiendo en muchos pedazos. Nueve sonidos fueron en total y de repente apunto al aire, haciendo sonar esa cosa negra 10 veces.

Cuando termino todos los hombres se empezaron a gritar emocionado, muchos otros juntando sus manos y causando sonidos (palmadas me había dicho Hanji que se le llamaba a eso, o aplausos) que opacaron la música del barco. Todos felicitaron a Heichou y su actuación, pues había roto todos los objetos de colores. Más sin embargo no me esperaba lo que hizo, en lugar de dar las gracias a sus hombres por los elogios solo soltó una sonrisa prepotente.

Al momento sentí mis mejillas arder y entonces lo entendí; me había enamorado de Heichou.

* * *

><p>(1) Recomiendo realmente escuchar esto mientras se lee. Es la voz de Eren cantando "Parte de él" en japonés.<br>(Escriban la pagina de youtube y despues de la diagonal watch?v=dcmfF20r3M0 o bien, escriban esto en su buscador パート・オブ・ユア・ワールド Part of Your World 梶裕貴 Kaji Yuki)

(2) Caza peces – Un anzuelo.

(3) Amarra parejas – Un anillo de bodas.

(4) Sus tíos serian Zeus y Hades

(5) Botella.

(6) Una pistola.

* * *

><p><em>Pam-pam paaapaaaam xD<em>

_Por fin Erencito ha visto a nuestro amado Heichou y ha quedado flechado. ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Este cap ha sido algo complicado. La verdad hacer songfics no es lo mío, pero bueno…he hecho el intento por recrear esta escena tan importante de la película con palabras, así que espero sus opiniones._

_Una cosa de Riville; como el no matara Titanes por eso será un experto en armas (si se dieron ya cuenta) es por eso que los marinos querían una exhibición de sus habilidades._

_Y bueno…¿ahora que hará nuestro lindo tritón?_

_Les agradezco mucho a __**Charlie unicorn, ligthblood04, Anakaood, CassianAlday , Sasunaru Lover yaoii **__por sus comentarios, realmente las adoro._

_Debido a asuntos del colegio tal vez tarde un poquito en actualizar, sin embargo les aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena ;3_

_NOTA O CURIOSIDAD: El capitulo iba a llamarse originalmente "Incluso el tritón más curioso llega a sonrojarse" pero debido a que eran muchas palabras (¿¡enserio FF!?) solo quedo en "El tritón más curioso llega a sonrojarse" xD_

_¡Nos leeremos pronto!_


	4. El momento donde todo inicio

_Notas de la autora:_

_Muchas gracias a esas personas que me han dejado un review en el capitulo pasado. Eso me ha dado tanta alegria, tanta que me he permitido (a pesar de la escuela) apurarme y traerles más aventuras del nuestro lindo Eren Triton._

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amada Sasu-nee (te amo, eres mi inspiración) y a todas aquellas personitas que decidieron darse un tiempo y leer este fic._

_Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, nos veremos en las notas finales._

_Género: Shonen-Ai (Yaoi); Si no te gusta por favor, evítate el enojo al leer esto._

_Pareja: Riren (Rivaille y Eren)_

_Universo Alterno._

_Clasificación T: Las malas palabras podrán hacerse presentes._

* * *

><p>.<p>

La música seguía sonando fuerte; después del espectáculo de Heichou la fiesta se había animado aun más. Todos estaban alegres, con las mejillas sonrojadas y algunos otros más diciendo incoherencias.

Seguía viendo por aquella abertura el cómo los hombres celebraban su fiesta, pero realmente eso había pasado a segundo plano desde que vi como Heichou daba una sonrisa prepotente al final de su espectáculo.

No le había podido quitar la vista de encima desde aquel momento; sus expresiones, su caminar, su manera de hablar, el cómo destilaba elegancia pura a cada movimiento que ese hombre daba. Mientras más lo veía más me cautivaba; sentía mis mejillas arder, estaban tan calientes que en ocasiones sentía que podía compararme con el sol. Solo podía sonreír bobamente, embelezadamente cuando veía a aquel hombre. Era tan extraño sentirme así, pero realmente ni yo podía explicar cómo me había enamorado a primera vista de él.

Estaba tan ocupado viendo a Heichou que me asuste mucho cuando sentí algo en mi cola, subiendo por toda mi espalda y parando finalmente en mi cuello.

- ¿Qué demonios?.

Voltee la mirada para ver de qué se trataba y allí encontré a Hanji. Se encontraba con su dedo emplumado frente a ella (seguramente el causante de aquella sensación) y me dedicaba una sonrisa. Ante ver quien era solo pude sonreír, por un momento me había pasado la idea de que era Mikasa, o peor aún, mi padre.

- Hola Eren. Lindo. Dime ¿Qué haces a estas horas fuera del Océano?.- Me dijo con alegría y voz alta mientras aleteaba a mi lado.

- Baja la voz Hanji, nos van a descubrir.- Le pedí mientras agitaba mi cola. El pensar ser descubierto me producía una rara sensación, desde el inicio de mi cola hasta mi cabeza.

- Oh vaya, así que estás haciendo un trabajo de espionaje interno.- Se sujeto con un ala de la misma abertura donde yo estaba agarrado (lo suficientemente grande como para tenernos a los dos juntos).- Y dime ¿a quién andamos espiando?

Me sonroje de nuevo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Hanji que lo único que veía desde que había llegado había sido a aquel hombre? Supongo que mi cara reflejaba perfectamente lo que pensaba, ya que me dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa; la conocía, ella no me dejaría ni por el Océano entero, aunque ella misma se fuera a adentrar a él, con tal de sacarme la información de porque me había puesto tan rojo.

- Bueno, te lo diré.- Concedí mientras mi voz denotaba mi estado actual de vergüenza.

- Claro claro, dímelo de una vez Eren.- Me contesto bastante alegre de haber cumplido su cometido.

- Mira hacia allá.- Dije mientras señalaba el punto donde Heichou había pasado la mayor parte de la velada sentado. Un lugar de madera redondeado (1).- ¿Puedes ver al hombre que está sentado?

- Oh vaya Eren.- Silbo mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.- No sabía que te gustaban tan desalineados y poco interesantes.

Al momento de acabar su frase solo me posicione junto a ella. No era posible que dijera eso de Heichou, seguro estaba viendo mal o algo así. Busque con la mirada a la persona que ella observaba y lo encontré. Me reí un poco por la torpeza de mi amiga, pues al hombre que ella veía (y que estaba sentado no tan lejos de Heichou) era Mike. Solté una risa una vez más.

- No no, Hanji. No me refiero a él. Me refiero al hombre que tiene el pañuelo en el cuello.- Tome su barbilla y dirigí su mirada hacia donde debía mirar.

- Oh vaya.- Dijo ella con sorpresa mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.- Eso está mejor Eren. Por un momento me habías asustado. Si es él la cosa cambia totalmente, tienes un excelente gusto.- Término guiñándome el ojo.

Volví a sentir mis mejillas arder. "Maldición". Todo lo que pude hacer fue seguir viendo la fiesta que hacían lo hombres; en especial a Heichou mientras Hanji me codeaba uno de mis costados cuando se daba cuenta de donde posaba la mirada, cosa que hacía que me avergonzara más.

.

.

_-_-_LITTLE TRITON_-_-_

.

La fiesta era de lo más aburrida. A pesar de que era una fiesta para celebrar nuestro regreso a salvo al reino de Sina, también era una celebración por mi cumpleaños número 25. Otro puto año más que agregar a una vida de mierda que no me interesaba.

Bufe. Tome un sorbo del licor francés (que por suerte se había salvado de garras de los marinos idiotas) y me deleite de la sensación que causaba en mi garganta y el calor que me recorría.

Mire alrededor y vi como todos los marinos hacían fiesta, bailando, peleando y muchos más riendo descontroladamente (seguramente producto de haber bebido de más).

Un sonido de trompetas me hizo buscar con la mirada donde se originaba. Cuando lo encontré solo vi a Mike y algunos otros marinos tras de él.

- A nuestro querido comandante.- Empezó Mike.

- A nuestro comandante.- Dijeron al unisonó los marinos mientras se ponía en posición de firmes y llevaba su puño derecho al corazón.

- Queremos darle un regalo de cumpleaños y desearle más años de vida.

- Más años de vida nuestro príncipe siendo nuestro comandante, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.- Terminaron los marinos.

¿Un regalo de cumpleaños? Realmente eso era pura basura. Nunca nadie me había regalado algo que fue de mi gusto, simplemente todo aquello era una mierda. ¿Dar un regalo? No servía de nada. Era un puto desperdicio de dinero.

No pude seguir pensando más cosas porque entonces Mike y los marinos se separaron por el centro, dejando a la vista un cuadro; con marco de caoba pulcramente pulida y una inscripción que decía "Rivaille, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad". Observe con detenimiento y aquella persona en el cuadro era yo, nada más y nada menos, en diferentes etapas de mi vida; como un niño de 5 años, a los 10 años, a los 15 años y la ultima de mi a los 25 años. Todos iban de izquierda a derecha, de la edad más pequeña a la edad más grande.

Me levante del barril y me acerque más a aquel cuadro. Toque el marco con mis guantes blancos y me di cuenta que no había una mota de polvo (mas le valía a los muy ineptos que así fuera). El cuadro (a pesar de que no me gustaran los regalos) era simplemente magnifico, una obra de alguien que le decidió muchas horas de trabajo.

Mire por un momento a Mike y mis marinos, después solo cerré los ojos y solté una sonrisa prepotente.

- Realmente son una banda de inútiles,- Decir cosas amables no era lo mío.

Más no importo que no fuera algo amable, pues de inmediato todos empezaron a gritar, felicitarme y aplaudir. Ellos –mi tripulación- y mi servidumbre se habían acostumbrado a mi huraña forma de ser; realmente no tenía porque darles las malditas gracias o algo parecido, pero me facilitaba las cosas y me evitaba los reclamos que me darían como niñas lloronas.

De repente empezó a llover. Alce la mirada y vi nubes de tormenta. "Mierda".

- ¡Todos a sus puestos!.- Empecé a gritar y señalar a mis hombres.- ¡Mas les vale no hacer un puto trabajo de mierda!.- Sentencie.

Todos los hombres empezaron a armar un alboroto inmediato, todos dispuestos a seguir las órdenes que acababa de dictar. Fui corriendo directamente (y sin tratar de resbalar debido a mis botas) al puesto del capitán. Tome el timón y empecé a navegar, tratando de no causar más disturbios que pudiesen sacudir el barco.

- Te dije que olía a lluvia Rivaille.- Al momento Mike descendió de uno de los mástiles y se posiciono a mi lado derecho.

- Lo sé, solo no pensé que la tormenta nos encontrara tan rápido.

Mike era un hombre sumamente extraño, pero era gracias a sus habilidades y lealtad por las cuales tenía ese puesto. La habilidad más única (y extraña) que Mike poseía era oler cualquier cosa, ya fuera comida, flores e incluso el clima lo podía detectar a metros o kilómetros de distancia.

Todos mis hombres se estaban apresurando, muchos bajaban las velas, otros tantos hacían amarres fuertes para mantenerlas en posición, lo necesario para que el barco pudiera sobrevivir mientras yo (a cargo del timón) los dirigía a un lugar seguro.  
>Las olas eran enormes, imponentes, me estaba costando bastante navegar sin causar una grave turbulencia; el fuerte viento llevaba el mar en sí, dejando todo mojado a su paso, mi visibilidad se estaba viendo afectada. Se escucho un trueno y una luz ilumino el cielo a los pocos segundos, varias veces más se repitió hasta que uno de ellos dio certeramente en uno de los postes. El barco se incendiaba.<p>

- Tsk…Maldición.- Pensé y pensé, y finalmente elegí lo que era mejor para todos.- ¡Mike!.- Grite.

- Si Heichou.- Me dijo mientras adoptaba la típica pose.

- ¡Reúne a todos inmediatamente, evacuaremos ahora! ¡Este maldito barco no tardara en hundirse! Avisa a todos los que están en los niveles inferiores- Dije gritándole lo más fuerte que pude.

- Como ordene Heichou.- En cuanto termino la frase se fue corriendo; lo perdí de vista cuando bajo las escaleras.

- ¡Escúchenme bien malditos idiotas!.- En cuanto escucharon mi voz todos me prestaron atención.- Es hora de largarnos de aquí, preparen los botes lo más rápido posible y lárguense de aquí. ¡¿Entendido!?.

- ¡Si Heichou!

Seguí dando mi máximo esfuerzo tratando de mantener el barco a flote. Mordía mis labios de vez en cuando, ya que la presión era demasiada.  
>Mike se había unido al resto de los marinos y ahora se encontraba ayudándolos a salir del barco.<p>

Una sacudida hizo que todos calleáramos un momento y chocáramos el rostro contra la fría madera del suelo. "Mierda". Había golpeado unas rocas, así que ahora debería de haber un hueco en alguna parte de la quilla. Me levante de nuevo para ayudar a todos a salir de allí; ahora no tenia caso que estuviera al mando del timón porque este pedazo de basura se hundiría dentro de muy poco.  
>Si ningún tipo de cuidado agarraba a los marinos y los aventaba por la borda, directamente hacia los botes salvavidas. Regrese a revisar si alguien más quedaba en el barco y entonces me dispuse a saltar cuando una de las vigas se rompió, dejándome con las piernas atoradas.<p>

Lo último que vi fue como las demás vigas se derrumban. Sentí el agua encima de mí y de pronto, mi respiración se alentó y todo se oscureció.

.

.

_-_-_LITTLE TRITON_-_-_

.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido. En un momento estaba viendo a Heichou, agradeciendo (si a eso se le llamaba agradecer) el magnífico cuadro que tenia a un montón de Heichous (si hubieran visto como Hanji se había burlado de mi cuando toda mi cara enrojeció y yo temblé de la emoción) y ahora, ahora todo quedaba en el olvido.

Una tormenta había azotado, terribles ráfagas de vientos se habían hecho presentes, haciendo que Hanji y yo saliéramos despedidos por la fuerza del aire, ella se había perdido entre los fuertes vientos y yo me había hundido.

Nade a la superficie y hubiera deseado completamente no haber salido; estaba horrorizado. Allí se encontraba el magnífico barco siendo consumido por las llamas. Simplemente fue horrible y no creía que algo tan pequeño como una mota de luz (como la que tenia dibujada en un libro) fuera tan peligrosa.

Seguía viendo el desastre, manteniendo un perfil aun más bajo, puesto que ahora los marinos estaban en pequeños barcos sobre el Océano. Vi que había muchos y a mi mente me llego una persona. "Heichou".

Me acerque lo más cautelosamente que pude, cuidando que no me descubrieran. Vi arriba de varios botes y no vi a la persona que buscaba. Fue entonces que la voz de Mike interrumpió mi búsqueda.

- ¡Heochou! ¡Heichou! ¡Todos ustedes, estén atentos!.- Gritaba dando órdenes a todos los marinos.

- ¡Mike, yo no lo vi salir de allí!.- Decía el chico con pecas.- Después de que me aventó a los botes salvavidas le perdí el rastro.

- Maldición…Marco ¿estás seguro?

- Totalmente señor.

No podía ser. No, no, no, no, no.

Me hundí más en el agua y nade por debajo de los botes. Nade aprisa, lo más que pude, yendo contra la fuerte marea que se presentaba. No podía creer que Heichou siguiera allí dentro, en un barco peligroso. Cuando estaba por llegar el mar se sacudió. Vi como aquel enorme barco empezaba a hundirse, ya estaba más de la mitad dentro del agua y tan solo unos segundos bastaron para que se hundiera completamente.

Todo a mí alrededor se lleno de partes del barco, desde esas cosas altas de madera hasta muchas cuerdas y lonas. Mi suerte no podría ser peor, con todas esas cosas no podría nadar tan rápido como quería, además me taparían la visión y no podría ver donde estaba Heichou. Mas sin embargo parece que los dioses estaban a de mi lado (¡alabado sean mis tíos y mi padre!) ya que en un momento vi como entre todos los escombros descendía Heichou.

Rápidamente moví mi cola, apresurándome, queriendo llegar lo más rápido que pudiera con él. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca pase su brazo por encima de mis hombros y me dispuse a sacarlo a la superficie para que respirara.

Salimos y nade por la superficie, esquivando los diversos escombros y haciéndome paso entre ellos. Sin embargo no había notado un detalle importante hasta que escuche un rugido que me helo la sangre; un Titan.

Había salido de la muralla y no me había percatado de ello. Había salido solo por salvar Heichou. Sin dejarme pensar más en ello puse al hombre en mi espalda y pase sus brazos por mi cuello; ahora tenía un buen amarre, él estaba completamente recostado en mi espalda y yo agarraba sus manos para que no resbalará.  
>Salí despedido hacia un lugar menos profundo, ya que allí no atacaría un Titan, era muy poco agua para que este se pudiera nadar con libertad. Nade y nade con la mitad de mi cuerpo fuera del agua, a veces a intervalos rápidos y otros a velocidad normal; no querría correr un riesgo, si había escuchado el rugido estaba seguro que un Titan andaba cerca.<p>

Me alegre cuando por fin divise algo de tierra, y me alegre aun más cuando vi a Hanji en el cielo. Ahora ella me marcaba una ruta segura para llegar. Unos minutos más y el sol estaba saliendo. Realmente no se cuanto tiempo habría estado nadando, pero no quería que él muriera, no lo permitiría.

Deje a Heichou en una piedra cercana, que me daba un confort perfecto tanto a él como para mí; la roca era lo suficientemente plana para que Heichou se mantuviera recargado, y me ayudaba a mí a tener mi cola en él agua. Parecía ser un banco de piedras. Con la ayuda de Hanji senté a Heichou y procure que no se cayera o de ladeará.

Estaba tan preocupado ¿cómo estaría? Desde que salimos no había hecho ningún ruido, es más, ni siquiera se había movido un poco. Me espante.

- Hanji, no me digas que él esta… ¿esta….esta muerto?.- Pregunte con temor.

- ¿Mmm? Déjame ver.- Decía mientras tomaba uno de sus pies y lo ponía en su oído.- Oh…lo siento Eren. Su corazón ya no palpita.

No podía ser cierto. Después de que lo encontrara no había podido salvarlo. Ahora el estaba…estaba….  
>Rompí a llorar. Heichou estaba muerto. No había sido lo suficientemente rápido para sacarlo del agua y ayudarlo a vivir. Sentía las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, y de pronto una calidez se encontró en mis hombros y al voltear la mirada solo fui recibido por las caras afligidas de Armin y Mikasa; ambos me habían seguido allí, a tierra de humanos. Estaba a punto de echarme a llorar a en los brazos de mis amigos cuando un sonido capturo mi atención e hizo que mi corazón latiera de nuevo.<p>

Regrese la vista a Heichou y me di cuenta que tosía. Gracias a Zeus, estaba vivo. Ahora sacaba el agua, más in embargo seguía con los ojos cerrados (a causa de la inconsciencia). Me acerque hasta él y acomode su ropa con mucho cuidado y tacto como para no despertarlo; durante la fiesta vi el cuidado y la atención con que la trataba, procurando no mancharla o arrugarla.

Tome su mano y me quede esperando; la acariciaba en ocasiones y la ponía contra mi frente, pidiendo que se recuperara pronto. Ahora a pesar de que estaba inconsciente yo estaba más tranquilo.

- Dime Hanji ¿no te parece que es precioso?.- Le dije mientras acariciaba la mano de Heichou y miraba su rostro con todo el cariño que podía expresar.

No lo pude resistir, le cante una canción de cuna al hombre que me había robado el corazón, una canción que le permitiera tener un sueño placentero.  
>Si tan solo él supiera que me alegra saber que está bien, cuanto me gustaría quedarme con él a su lado, que me gustaría verlo feliz.<p>

Escuche extraños ruidos a mi espalda y voltee la vista por un momento; Armin miraba con suma diversión como Hanji tenía sujeta a Mikasa con una llave y también le tapaba la boca, imposibilitándole el ir conmigo y sacarme de allí. Se lo agradecía.

Seguí cantando para Heichou; diciéndole cuanto disfrutaría su compañía bajo el sol, como la disfrutaría sin ninguna condición, como podría quedarme a su lado a pesar de que él me diera palabras mordaces como las que les dirigía a sus marinos. Por último solo le asegure como regresaría a su lado, a estar con él, sin saber cuándo ni dónde, pero que allí estaría.

- Yo volveré, ya lo verás, por ti vendré.- Cante como ultimo.

Sorpresivamente la mano que tenia sujeta me presiono y vi como los ojos de Heichou me miraban. Solo pude sonreír. Estaba vivo.

Mas no pude quedarme mucho más, no muy lejos escuche como Mike y varias personas más empezaban a gritar, buscando seguramente a Heichou. Con gran pesadez solté su mano y me fui de allí, junto con Hanji, Armin y Mikasa, sumergiéndome con los últimos dos.

Un poco alejado de allí encontré varias rocas las cuales me hacían un escondite perfecto. Pude observar como Mike llegaba corriendo junto a Heichou y sus demás hombres llegaban también a su lado. Todos empezaron a suspirar (de alivio) al ver que seguía vivo. Mike y otro chico ayudaron a sacarlo del banco de rocas y se lo llevaron de allí.

Cuando se fueron regrese nadando (a pesar del reclamo de Mikasa) a donde unos minutos antes había estado Heichou.

- Realmente ya lo veras. Yo he aquí de regresar y siento que si podría ser parte de él.

Al momento de cantar esto una ola azoto en mi espalda, cosa que no me importo, pues yo veía como Heichou era llevado con sumo cuidado por Mike y compañía. (2)

Ahora más que nada estaba seguro. Ahora tenía una razón muy poderosa para formar parte del mundo humano. Heichou. Y juraba por el poder que tenían mis tíos y mi padre que encontraría una manera de estar junto a él.

.

* * *

><p>(1) Un barril. (Digo...dejo la anotación por si alguien no entendió lo que quise describir xD)<p>

(2) Ya saben...en la peli de Disney Ariel anda cantando y luego la interrumpe el mayordomo, luego vuelve a cantar y swosh! una ola azota. Les dejo como buscar el vídeo "La Sirenita - Parte De Él (Variación) - Español Latino". O después de you-tu-be . c o m (pongan una / y después) watch?v=6KDGdPVPZ20 (ya nada mas escribanlo sin espacios)

.

* * *

><p><em>¡Pam-pam paaapaaaam!<em>

_Nuestro lindo Eren a salvado a Heichou y por fin hay (un poquito) de interacción entre estos dos :D_

_Este cap ha sido algo traumatico de hacer. ¿Por qué? Bueno...porque la verdad quería muchas cosas, pero me mantuve firme e hice lo mejor para darle un giro a lo de Disney, manteniendo la escencia de la peli pero dándole este toque de SNK. ¡Ojala lo haya logrado! :3_

_Como veran ahora la cosa se pondra mas interesante. Ya tengo en inicio el siguiente cap, y creanme, dare lo mejor de mi para no desepcionarlos._

_Y bueno…¿ahora que hará nuestro lindo tritón?_

_Les agradezco mucho a **Charlie the psycho, ligthblood04, Anakaood, CassianAlday , Sasunaru Lover yaoii** por sus comentarios, realmente l s adoro. No todos dejan un review y el ver uno en mi fic me sube la moral._

_Espero no tardar en actualizar (no quiero que se queden con mucha intriga) y seguir esta linda historia :D_

_¡Nos leeremos pronto!_


	5. Mar en calma y con posible devastación

_Notas de la autora:_

_Mil gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para dejarme un mensajito en el capitulo anterior. Ustedes bien saben que cada comentario que me escriben me alegra en demasia y me hace querer escribir._

_Este capítulo -como todo lo que escribo- se lo dedico a mi amada Sasu-nee (realmente te amo nee-chama, eres mi inspiración y mi musa, ya lo sabes) y a todas aquellas personitas que decidieron darse un tiempo, seguirme y leer este fic. Realmente se los agradezco._

_Antes de que sigan leyendo debo dar una explicación de por qué me tarde en actualizar; me enferme como no tienen una idea. Estuve en cama debido a lo mal que estaba, y cuando creo recuperarme vuelvo a caer enferma. La fiebre me mantuvo lejos de todo. Discúlpenme. Pero en cuanto me he sentido un poco mejor -y en cuanto mama me lo permitió- pude agarrar la computadora y actualizar este fanfic._

_Sin mas que decir espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, nos veremos en las notas finales._

_._

**_Género: Shonen-Ai (Yaoi); Si no te gusta por favor, evítate el enojo al leer esto._**

**_Pareja: Riren (Rivaille y Eren)_**

**_Universo Alterno._**

**_Clasificación T: Las malas palabras podrán hacerse presentes._**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Me desperté cuando el jodido sol me empezó a molestar. Tenía un maldito dolor en todo el cuerpo. Me acomode y descubrí que estaba entre algo suave y que olía a limpio. Abrí mis ojos y reconocí de inmediato la calidez de mi habitación.

Una habitación color azul celestre y franjas delgadas color verde olivo. Un gran ventanal con balcón a través del cual se podía ver directo a la playa. Mi cama estaba en el centro del todo, con grandes doseles color blanco y un juego de colcha y sabanas color verde olivo para acompañar.

Me acomode en la almohada y mire hacia arriba. ¿Qué demonios había sido lo que paso? Ah sí. Ya recordaba. Estaba en el barco cuando de repente una tormenta nos atrapo, después el barco se incendio, lance a los inútiles de los marineros por la borda para que pudieran escapar y luego todo se derrumbo.

Entonces ¿Cómo es que había llegado allí?

Pensé y pensé, fui haciendo memoria parte por parte de lo que sucedió y un recuerdo, como un flashazo llego a mi mente.  
>Estaba en algo duro, oía el agua pero por alguna extraña razón no me mojaba. Y entonces…una voz; alguien estaba cantando, tenía una voz jodidamente bella. Seguí recordando, tratando de hacer memoria sobre la persona que poseía la voz.<p>

Me senté de repente en la cama, haciendo que las cobijas resbalaran en el proceso; empezaba a recordar más cosas sobre aquella persona, unos ojos color verde esmeralda y una sonrisa (¿Por qué demonios sonreía con tanta maldita ternura?). Me lleve una mano y jale un poco de mis cabellos, tratando de forzar mi memoria y que así más cosas de esa persona llegaran a mi mente, sin embargo no funciono.

De algo estaba seguro -tanto como de yo era Rivaille- sea quien fuera es persona me había salvado ¿Por qué salvar a un completo extraño? No lo sabía, no tenían una puta lógica las acciones de aquel chico (oh si, su voz delataba que era un chico).

Solo pude pensar algo de esa persona.

- Tsk…Es un mocoso.

**.**

**.**

**_-_-_LITTLE TRITON_-_-_**

**.**

Estaba tan feliz y nada ni nadie me lo podría quitar; ni las miradas que me mandaban algunos de los tritones y sirenas del reino, ni los reproches de mis hermanas, ni siquiera los regaños de padre por haber salido de noche.

Había estado toda la mañana en mi habitación, recostado en mi coral favorito y tapándome con una manta de algas. Desde que había despertado solo había podido pensar en alguien. "Heichou". Lo recordaba tan perfectamente, sus palabras, sus gestos, absolutamente todo. Me hacia tan feliz saber que lo había salvado de la muerte y, aun más, al recordar cómo me había mirado al despertar. Su mirada. Solo el recordar eso hacía que se me erizara la piel y las escamas, mientras un calor se apoderaba de mis mejillas.

- Eren, mas te vale salir de una vez si no te quieres enfrentar a la furia de tus lindas hermanas.- Esa voz. Historia era la que hablaba.

Las conocía perfectamente y sé que si me quedaba todo el día en mi cuarto, actuando de manera sospechosa ellas serian capaces de jalarme la cola (en especial Ymir) y sacarme de allí.  
>Doble la cobija de algas y la deje sobre el coral, me sacudí la cola un poco y me dispuse a salir para enfrentar a mis hermanas.<p>

En cuanto corrí la cortina (hecha del mismo material que mi cobija) me pude encontrar ante 4 atentos pares de ojos que me escudriñaban completamente de arriba abajo. Mis hermanas no me iban a dejar salir.

- Eren has actuado algo extraño desde esta mañana.- Dijo mi hermana mayor.

Ella era la más grande (literalmente) Annie, la justa.  
>Bastante reservada y solitaria así como muy poco social. Mi hermana posee un sentido de los ideales, por el deber y la justicia como nadie ha visto. Ella es de tez clara, algo baja de estatura, con cabello corto y rubio (siempre atado en un moño), de ojos son celestes y mirada fría. Poseía una cola del mismo color de sus ojos. Aunque para todos los demás ella era la "Temida Leonhardt" para mis hermanas y mi siempre seria Annie, la hermana mayor y preocupona.<p>

- Annie tiene razón ¿ha sucedido algo?.- Secundo mi segunda hermana.

La chica que ahora hablaba era Ymir, la noble.  
>Ella tenía un carácter bastante serio (tanto como el de Annie) y era capaz de mandar a las fauces de un Titan a cualquiera que osara molestar a alguien de su familia. Tiene una tez trigueña y algunas pecas (muy poco perceptibles) que adornaban sus mejillas. Posee un cabello negro siempre recogido en alto, y sus ojos son de color café claro, muchos más intimidantes que los de Annie y una cola color café.<p>

- Eren, ya sabes que si algo sucede puedes decirnos a nosotras o a padre. Si algo te paso es lo que te tiene en ese estado dínoslo por favor.- Apoyo mi tercera hermana.

Ella era mi penúltima hermana, Historia (o Christina como generalmente la llamaba el pueblo), la benevolente.  
>Si les digo la verdad ella era bastante pequeña (mucho más que yo). Tiene una complexión delgada y tez blanca. Posee el cabello rubio (igual que padre y Annie) y corto, siempre suelto. A diferencia de mis hermanas y sus ojos y miradas afiladas, Historia poseía unos ojos bastante grandes y vivaces en color aguamarina (parecidos a los míos) y una cola de color oro oscuro. Ella es la persona más amable que jamás habrá; dispuesta a hacer buenas acciones sin importar el preció. Es llamada "diosa" por sus muchos pretendientes; a pesar de ser bastante popular mi hermana es más bien tímida, debido a ello Ymir ha tenido que sacar a la banda de tritones que vienen a hostigarla, ya que ella no encuentra las palabras adecuadas para sacarlos del palacio.<p>

- No has comido nada desde la mañana ¿verdad Eren? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo del comedor? Si gustas puedo decirle al cocinero que te prepare algo.- Finalizo mi cuarta hermana.

La última de mis hermanas era Sasha, la amable.  
>Sasha es una chica bastante extraña, tiende a hablar con formalismos con todo el mundo y saluda a cualquiera que veía (inclusive un pez). Es de una mentalidad bastante sencilla y un tanto excéntrica. De un apetito voraz que solo puede ser saciado por comida de su completo agrado. Ella era de una estatura media (se podría decir que entre la altura de Historia y mi altura), posee un cabello castaño largo siempre recogido en la parte alta. Con unos ojos bastante curiosos, grandes y de color café claro, además de una cola color avellana. Si ella no fuera tan apegada a padre estoy seguro que sería mi compañera de aventuras, igual que Armin.<p>

Las mire a todas y después nade hasta un enorme espejo.

La estancia donde nos encontrábamos era nada más y nada menos que una torre de coral. Era de forma redondeada, en el centro estaba algo parecido a una sala de estar que conectaba con las habitaciones de mis hermanas y la mía. Exactamente en el centro había un pilar de coral donde había 5 espejos, los cuales usábamos diariamente para arreglarnos, ya fuese el cabello o –en caso de Historia- maquillarnos.

Me mire en el espejo y solo pude sonreír, vi a mis hermanas por el espejo y vi que había dos de un lado y dos del otro, dejándome de esta forma en el medio. Incluso ante mis hermanas no pudo pasar inadvertida mi felicidad.

- No se preocupen por nada, estoy perfectamente bien.

Dije mientras empezaba a tararear la canción que le había dedicado a Heichou. Mis hermanas me habían dedicado diversas miradas de sorpresa (todas muy a su manera) ya que yo no acostumbraba cantar. Pase mis dedos entre mis cabellos y decidí irme de allí. Estaba por salir cuando choque con alguien.

- Oh vaya, buenos días padre.- Dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Vaya, buenos días. ¿Y ahora qué pasa?.- Me contesto algo alegre.

No respondí. Nade, di giros, seguí cantando y todo lo que podía pues no cabía en mi de alegría.

Salí del palacio y fui al jardín de ranúnculos acuáticos. Busque mi lugar de siempre y me senté en una piedra. Estuve un rato mas pensando en Heichou, observando de vez en cuando los diferentes cardúmenes de peces de colores que pasaban por el jardín cuando Mikasa llego y se sentó a mi lado.

- Eren, buenos días.

- Buenos días Mikasa.- Respondí con una sonrisa.

- Escucha Eren, sobre lo de ayer…sería mejor que lo olvidases.- ¿Qué había dicho?

- No sé qué pretendes Mikasa, pero yo sencillamente no lo voy a olvidar.- Sentencie mientras tomaba un ranúnculo y acariciaba sus pétalos.

- Por favor Eren.- Decía mi amiga mientras me tomaba las manos.- Si Erwin se llegara a enterar de lo que paso anoche.

- ¿Y cómo es que padre se enteraría Mikasa?.- le dije mientras jalaba mis manos, haciendo que me soltara.- Los únicos que estábamos allí eran Hanji, Armin tú y yo; Hanji por obvias razones no hablara, Armin tampoco, yo menos. ¿Acaso planeas echarme directo a padre?

Solo vi como Mikasa se volteaba debido a que no me podía soportar la mirada. ¿En serio planeaba entregarme a padre y decirle todo lo que había pasado? Empezó a nadar y me dio la espalda.

- Mira Eren, si te soy sincera el mundo humano no te puede dejar nada bueno; tú perteneces al océano, aquí es tu hogar, tú mundo.- Allí va, su discurso para disuadirme; esto iría para largo.- Tú sabes que yo jamás haría algo que atentara contra tu integridad o sentimientos de alguna manera, pero…El mundo humano no te dejara nada bueno, el rey tiene razón, solo son un puñado de barbaros que querrían capturarte y además de eso debes de tomar en cuenta-

Bla bla bla. Mikasa solo hablaba de los peligros del mundo humano, echándome prácticamente en cara que solamente tendría dos opciones; ser comida o ser un espectáculo y diversión.

Mi amiga seguía dándome la espalda, dando aquel interminable discurso, incluso algunos pececillos y sirenas pequeñas se habían reunido a escuchar el discurso de la "gran y poderosa" Mikasa Akerman, la cual hablaba con suma sabiduría sobre los peligros de las tierras superiores.

- Hey, pst, Eren.- Escuche como susurraban. Esa voz…

Me levante de donde estaba y nade un poco, buscando a quien me llamaba. Allí a las orillas del jardín, en un banco de algas estaba Armin.  
>Me acerque hasta él y solo me jalo para que me escondiera. Iba a preguntar que quería cuando me susurro "escondite". No entendía pero él se veía sumamente feliz, así que decidí seguirlo; era mejor eso que andar escuchando el sermón de Mikasa.<p>

Después de nadar unos 10 minutos llegamos, entramos al escondite y por fin Armin develo sus intenciones.

- Esta mañana cuando nadaba encontré esto cerca de la muralla.- Al decir eso quito una enorme manta que había junto a una de las repisas de coral.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión, mi corazón latió rápidamente, los colores se subieron a mi rostro y me quede en blanco. Armin había llevado hasta el escondite el cuadro que los marinos le habían regalado a Heichou la noche anterior; me pose frente a él y toque su superficie (específicamente donde estaba la mano del Heichou mas grande) Era tan irreal…apenas había estado pensando en él y ahora allí estaba, gracias a Armin, lo tenía enfrente a mí.

- ¡Armin, eres realmente increíble!.- Hable sumamente contento mientras veía como mi amigo se ponía rojo de la vergüenza.

Seguí a mi labor de observar el cuadro; quien fuese la persona que se dedico a hacerlo realmente había capturado la esencia de Heichou, sus ojos, esa arrogancia, ese porte, su elegancia y por Zeus, había capturado lo guapo que era. Incluso mis alucinaciones no se acercaban al gran impacto que aquel hombre me había causado. Esa pintura me daba una idea sobre la como había sido Heichou y solo podía pensar que ya fuera niño o adulto él seguía viéndose atractivo.

Solo podía dar giros en el agua debido a la emoción de tener eso para allí, solo y exclusivamente para mí cuando Armin soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Gire, pero nada me hubiera preparado mentalmente para esto.

No. De entre todas las cosas que podrían haber pasado ¿por qué esto?  
>Allí en la entrada se encontraba padre con su tridente, se veía sumamente furioso, y detrás de él se encontraba Mikasa con una mirada afligida, una mirada que alcance a capturar puesto que no se dignaba a verme.<p>

- Eren, realmente lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme quieta viendo como tu vida se va.- Me dijo ella sumamente triste.- Te lo dije ¿verdad? nada que te dañe, aunque eso signifique que te salve de ti mismo.

Mi padre estaba fúrico, tenía el seño fruncido y sus ojos solamente demostraban una profunda reprobación ante mis actos; escudriño mi escondite y –si fuera posible- su rostro denoto más ira de la que ya había.

- Yo me he considerado un rey bastante razonable Eren. Establezco ciertas reglas y espero que estas sean obedecidas.- Me dijo sumamente enfadado.

- Pero padre.- Dije tratando de establecer un dialogo.

- ¿Es cierto que has salvado a un humano de que muriera?.

- Tenía que hacerlo padre, no podía verlo morir.- conteste con mi voz afligida.

- Tú más que nadie sabe las reglas que hay entre las sirenas y tritones, no puedes arriesgar tu vida por un mísero humano.- Dijo mientras empezaba a pasar sus manos por mis tesoros, golpeándolos de vez en cuando.

- Pero padre, realmente hubiera muerto.- Dije afligido.

- ¿Y qué? Una bestia menos en el mundo hace que mis hijos e hijas tengan un mejor lugar para vivir, un lugar mucho menos peligroso.

- ¡Padre, ni siquiera lo conoces!.- Grite exasperado.

- No necesito conocerlo, es igual que todos; ¡tosco, asesino, bruto, bárbaro, capaz de cometer crímenes contra el mar y la tierra, no tienen sentido de la bondad, ni siquiera de la justicia o el sacrificio Eren!

- ¡Pero yo lo amo padre!.- Solté al momento, embriagado por la ira que me hacía sentir mi padre al hablar así de los humanos. Fue tarde para recapacitar en mis palabras, pues ahora padre me miraba con suma reprobación.

- No Eren ¡Sabes que está prohibido! El es humano y tú un tritón. Sería capaz de matarte si con eso supiera que viviría un día más.- Padre ahora estaba gritando, estaba fúrico.

- ¡Pues no me importa!.- Dije con determinación mientras mi voz se alzaba.

Mi padre enmudeció durante algunos minutos, mirándome con furia e ira contenida; jamás lo había visto así, a excepción de la vez que Ymir casi mata a un tritón por querer propasarse con Historia. No dijo nada y eso me preocupaba.

- Pues bien Eren.- dijo con voz queda.- yo hare que obedezcas mis palabras, ya sea de una manera u otra ¡Soy el rey del Océano y tu padre! Que esta lección te deje algo.

Erwin (porque al hombre que veía ahora no lo podía llamar "padre") apunto con su tridente a los objetos que estaban en las repisas de coral en el escondite. Vi una luz que lo cubría y entonces el mal se desato.

Con un enorme rayo de luz padre empezó a destruir pieza por pieza de mi colección, le suplique entre su furia que se detuviera, le dije que me portaría bien y que jamás lo volvería a desobedecer, mas no sirvió de nada. Incluso parecía que mis suplicas lo hacían enfadar aun más.

Ante mi vista todas mis cosas estaban siendo destruidas. Cosas que tenían algún recuerdo de aventura o eran simplemente bellas eran arruinadas ante la ira incontrolable de Erwin.

De pronto fijo su vista en mi y después a lo que estaba tras de mí; el cuadro de Heichou. Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento apunto su tridente hacia él y lo destrozo en miles y miles de pedazos ante mi atenta mirada.

Cuando por fin termino diminutos escombros quedaron en el agua, bajando lentamente. Erwin solamente se dio la vuelta y salió de allí. No le iba a dar la satisfacción y no emití ningún sonido de llanto, pero las lágrimas se salían de mis ojos sin que yo pidiese evitarlo. Ya no había ningún sonido dentro, Erwin se había marchado.

Me senté en la roca del centro y tome algunos de los escombros de la reciente destrucción, eche una mirada y ahora no quedaba nada, nada se había salvado.

Mikasa seguía en la entrada con mirada afligida "pero es lo mejor" estoy seguro que se decía para no torturarse y Armin mi fiel amigo estaba frente a mí, sin hacer nada. Supongo que entendió que necesitaba un tiempo a solas porque tomo la mano de Mikasa y ambos salieron de allí.

¿Cuántos minutos habrían pasado desde que Erwin, Mikasa y Armin salieron de allí? No lo sé. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en soledad? No me importaba ¿Hacia cuanto que lloraba? Qué más daba.

Por más que lo pensaba Erwin siempre seria Erwin, manteniéndome recluido tras la muralla del reino, tratándome siempre como un pedazo de frágil coral.

- Oh vaya vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?.- Ante una voz que no conocía busque a aquel que hablaba.- Que Zeus se apiade del más joven de los hijos del rey del Océano.

Arriba de mi, nadando estaban dos personas, no eran tritones o sirenas, eran semi-anguilas (parecidos a nuestra especie, solo que una cola larga y delgada mostraba su naturaleza) ambos hombres; el primero era un hombre de mediana estatura con el cabello rubio opaco y la tez blanca, con unos ojos pequeños que le causaban escalofríos tan solo al verlos. El segundo era un hombre más joven, alto y de tez ligeramente morena, su cabello era castaño y levantado del frente; al igual que el primer hombre poseía unos ojos pequeños que me daban escalofríos.

- ¿Has escuchado eso Auro? El rey del Océano es la persona más cruel que haya visto. Ni siquiera se ha tentado el corazón estando frente a su único hijo.- Dijo el hombre más joven.

- Lo sé Gunta, es un rey malo y horrible.- Confirmo el hombre más grande.- Pensar que no le importa ver feliz al único de sus hijos.

- Si tan solo fuera a ver a nuestra reina.- enfatizó "nuestra" el joven Gunta.- Vería que más allá de esta prisión de murallas hay alguien tan noble, capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo.

Mire a esos semianguila. ¿Era cierto lo que decían? ¿Existía una reina con ese poder? Me debatí un poco ante las posibilidades; si bien podría regresar ahora con Erwin y disculparme por todo lo que hice estaba seguro que jamás me dejaría salir de nuevo. Si ahora podía andar con la vigilancia de Mikasa después de esto se cercioraría de no dejarme salir del palacio nunca más.

- Nuestra reina es tan buena.- dijo Auro.- Que estoy seguro que no le importaría cumplirle al pequeño príncipe su más grande deseo.

¿Mi más grande deseo? Ver a Heichou, ahora más que nunca.

Lo pensé y me di cuenta que dentro del agua ya no había nada para mi, pues si bien era cierto que era el príncipe ahora parecería un prisionero, atado eternamente a las ordenes de mi padre, sin poder salir ni siquiera para ver a un pez.  
>Estaba decidido, ahora empezaría una nueva vida junto a la persona de quien me había enamorado, era mejor estar lejos de Erwin.<p>

Me levante y nade hasta quedar frente a esos semianguilas.

- Llévenme con su reina.- Ordene.

Para mí la decisión ya estaba hecha, ya no quedaba nada para mí en el Océano.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Este capitulo ha sido para desmayarse ¿no? Nuestro niño ya eligió y nada hará que se eche para atrás ¡que miedo!<em>

_Bueno... yo solo los mantengo en tensión y drama. Ya muchos de seguro me han de querer estrangular por ello ¡uy!_

_Bien, espero que esto haya sido de su gusto y que haya valido la pena la espera. Como dije en un inicio, mis disculpas, pero enserio estuve en reposo total._

__Agradezco a__** ligthblood04, CassianAlday, Charlie del infierno y _**Saunaru Lover yaoii **_**_por sus reviews.___

_._

**_MOMENTO DE PROPAGANDA: Subí otra fanfic, así que si les gusta la música y amores platónicos no duden en darle un vistazo. Es un two-shot protagonizado por nuestro lindo Eren y el comandante Rivaille._**

_Espero mejorar pronto y reponerme totalmente para seguir escribiendo y traerles a ustedes mas aventuras de este lindo tritón.  
><em>

_¡Nos leeremos pronto!_


	6. El cambio del tritón y nuevos encuentros

_Notas de la autora:_

_Mil gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para dejarme un mensajito en el capitulo anterior, pero sobre todo gracias si eres una de esas personitas que ha seguido la historia hasta aquí y aun sigue esperando saber que sigue con este pequeño tritón. _

_Ahora, antes de empezar déjenme aclarar algo._

_Mi salud últimamente a sido algo delicada (si les digo la verdad siempre lo ha sido, pero por alguna razón ultimamente me enfermo mucho), si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que estoy ya en mi cuatrimestre final pues...es algo estresante. No los agobiare aquí (sino en las notas finales) con el porque de mi ausencia._

_Pero aprovecho este pequeño espacio para pedirles disculpas por tardarme en actualizar._

_Quedando esto claro prosigamos! _

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amada (es mia, mia!) y adorada Sasu-nee (realmente nee-chama, eres mi inspiración) y a todos aquellos que decidieron darse un tiempo, seguirme y leer este fic._

_Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, nos veremos en las notas finales._

_._

**_Género: Shonen-Ai (Yaoi); Si no te gusta por favor, evítate el enojo al leer esto._**

**_Pareja: Riren (Rivaille y Eren)_**

**_Universo Alterno._**

**_Clasificación T: Las malas palabras podrán hacerse presentes._**

* * *

><p>Había tomado una decisión, seguiría a aquellos semi-anguilas (Gunta y Auro) muy de cerca e iría a ver a su reina.<br>En cuanto habíamos salido del escondite pude escuchar las voces de Mikasa y Armin llamándome claramente. Pero mi decisión era final, yo ya no podía vivir en el mar, siendo un prisionero de un palacio, sin voluntad propia o siendo constantemente reprimido por cada conducta que pudiese tener.

Supe que mis amigos me seguían, pues desde que habíamos salido del escondite solo me llamaban por mi nombre, diciendo "espera" o preguntando hacia donde me dirigía. Después solo sentí que me jalaban mi cola.

- Por favor Eren, regresa al reino.- ahh, la voz de Mikasa.

- Ni loco regresare allí. Me largare del Océano.- Le dije con enfado.

- Pero Eren ¿te volviste loco?.- Me dijo estupefacta.

- ¡Te he dicho que me largo Mikasa!.- Respondí mientras sacudía mi cola y me liberaba del agarre de _Ackerman_.- ¿Por qué no nadas de regreso al reino y le dices a padre lo que hare? Eres bastante buena para eso.

Nade junto a Gunta y Auro, siguiéndolos por estrechas cavidades rocosas, atravesando bancos de algas (muchas de ellas muertas) y varios escombros de barcos humanos; jamás había estado por esos lares, ni siquiera en alguna de mis escapadas del castillo. Algo me sorprendía, según yo ya habíamos salido de la barrera hace mucho, pero por alguna extraña razón no nos habíamos topado con ningún Titan.

Escuche como rocas caían y entonces me percate de que Armin y Mikasa me estaban siguiendo, inclusive después de haberle soltado aquellas palabras mordaces a mi guardiana.

Seguimos nuestro camino por algunos minutos más y llegamos a un volcán acuático, serpenteamos entre diversas de sus elevaciones, aspirando el horrible olor que despedía y que provocaba irritación en mi nariz. Después divise aquello; era un castillo, bastante parecido al que Erwin poseía, aquel donde yo solía vivir. De un color perla oscuro, con formas bastante irregulares. La luz ni siquiera llegaba a aquel lugar y le daba un aspecto bastante tétrico, pues solo era iluminado por la escasa luz que el volcán le proporcionaba.

- Anda, no temas pequeño príncipe.- Me decía Auro – Síguenos y por fin veras a nuestra reina.

Aquel lugar no me daba buena espina, pero si allí era donde su reina vivía no me quedaba más que seguir adelante.  
>Entramos por un hueco –casi imperceptible- que el coral poseía. Al estar dentro recorrimos un enorme pasillo, lleno de algas podridas, piedras y unas criaturas que estaban enterradas en el suelo las cuales emitían un sonido lastimero. En varias ocasiones sentía como aquellas cosas me jalaban de la cola, otras tantas como apenas y la rozaban, más me soltaban en cuanto alguno de esos dos semi-anguilas les dirigían una mirada llena de odio.<br>Todo esto estaba provocando que la cola se me crispara, solo deseaba salir lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar.

Seguí mi camino y por fin llegue –a lo que supuse seria- el salón principal. No se diferenciaba mucho a aquel inmenso pasillo, a excepción de que aquí no había seres extraños que soltaban quejidos y llantos. La estancia era amplia, con bastantes algas en tonos rosado oscuro, negras y amarillentas colgando del techo. El lugar olía a podrido ¿realmente una reina vivía aquí?. Había una enorme concha en el centro con una abertura bastante grande (se parecía al trono de Erwin) y por lo que se veía, un pasillo que continuaba detrás de esto.

- Por todo el Océano ¿a quién tenemos aquí?.- Era una voz bastante dulce, pero que por alguna razón me provocaba escalofríos.- Pasa pasa querido príncipe, no tengas miedo.

Una figura salió de aquella enorme concha. ¿A dónde diablos había ido a parar? Era una chica, no más grande que Historia o Sasha. Tenía un cabello color marrón claro, ojos ámbar y una cara bastante fina. Pero a diferencia de mis hermanas ella no era una sirena, ni siquiera una anguila como aquellos hombres que lo habían guiado; era una semi-octopoda. Aquella persona en lugar de poseer cola como una sirena, tenía ocho largos tentáculos que iniciaban en la parte baja de su cintura.

- Disculpe la irrupción a estas horas joven…

- Petra – Completo ella.- Por Zeus, vaya modales que posees jovencito.- Me dijo mientras reía.

- Disculpe, pero no veo que es lo gracioso.

- Nada, no te preocupes por ello. Mejor pasa, hay que ponernos cómodos.

Mientras ella nadaba moviendo esos ocho tentáculos yo la seguía. Atrás de aquella enorme concha se encontraban sus aposentos; poseía un gran espejo, un gran recipiente sobre varias rocas, un enorme coral donde poder descansar, unas cuantas sillas y un gran sofá (de un navío hundido seguramente).

- Y bien, cuéntame príncipe Eren ¿qué asuntos son los que te han traído hasta a mi?.- Me cuestionaba con una voz dulce mientras se sentaba en aquel sofá.

- Bueno, vera… Gunta y Auro me han dicho que usted es capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo.

- Y es cierto querido.

- Esque, hay algo que quiero hacer más sin embargo es imposible.- dije, mi voz detonaba cuan angustiado estaba.

- Nada es imposible Eren. Es más, se que tu deseo es estar con un humano.- al momento mis mejillas empezaron a arder y vi a aquella mujer y me sonreía.- Oh no te preocupes, yo he estado al pendiente de ti pequeño príncipe. A decir verdad no te culpo, aquel hombre es sencillamente magnifico, todo un ejemplar.- Me respondió mientras se acomodaba sus cabellos y reía nuevamente.

- Entonces…¿usted podría convertirme en humano?.- dije bastante ansioso.

- Por supuesto que puedo príncipe. Eso es lo que hago, para eso vivo.- Se había parado del sillón y nadaba hasta mi, ahora con una de sus manos acariciaba mi mejilla.- Es mi deber ayudar a pobres almas en infortunio como la tuya.

Note como ahora Gunta y Auro entraban en aquel lugar, ambos se posicionaron atrás de Petra y la miraron con mucha adoración. Realmente su reina debía ser muy buena.

Petra empezó a nadar y tomo mi mano, yo simplemente me deje guiar. Me sentó en una de las sillas mientras ella iba a aquel recipiente sobre piedras. Cuando hizo algunos movimientos con su mano aquella cosa empezó a brillar, mostrando luces blancas y purpuras muy tenues.

- Es una gran fortuna que conozca magia joven príncipe, pues me ha permitido hacer feliz a tantos tritones y sirenas como tú que solían sufrir.

- Eso es maravilloso Petra.- respondí.

- Mas sin embargo muchos de esos tritones y sirenas creen que mi trabajo es meramente gratis.- Cuando dije eso algo se puso alerta en mi interior.- Veras Eren, un deseo, cualquiera que sea, es posible cumplirlo. Más sin embargo necesito algo, un pago si quieres llamarlo, de aquella persona a la cual el deseo yo he de cumplir.

- Si es alguna joya puedo dársela, no es problema.- Dije seguro. Al instante Auro y Gunta empezaron a reír.

- Oh no, no, no mi joven príncipe.- me dijo Petra algo risueña.- Mis precios son simples, una sencilla ley de equivalencia; un gran deseo es igual a un gran don.

- Pero yo no poseo un don.- ¿Qué haría ahora? No podría pagarle y me tendría que ir de allí.

- Mi joven príncipe, he escuchado que posees una voz sumamente hermosa. El canto para mí es un don.- sentencio ella.- Si tu deseo es convertirte en humano solo pido algo bastante insignificante.

- Y…¿Qué es?.- dije temeroso, pues intuía la respuesta.

- Tu voz.

Puse mis manos alrededor de mi garganta. Bien sabia que a mis hermanas les fascinaba cuando yo cantaba, incluso que Erwin me había pedido en más de una ocasión que ayudara a Mikasa con varios de sus musicales, pero de allí a decir que yo poseía un don para el canto era totalmente diferente.

- Pero…sin mi voz ¿cómo es que Heichou me reconocerá?

- Eso no importa Eren.- contradijo la reina.- A los humanos, en especial a los hombres, no les gusta mucho cuando una persona habla.

Me debatí un poco. Tal vez ella tenía razón, después de todo Heichou me había visto. Además, mi voz no era todo de mí, había muchas cosas que poseía y hacían feliz a la gente.

- De acuerdo su majestad.

- ¡Fantástico Eren!.- me dijo mientras con una señal de manos corría a Gunta y Auro.- Ahora bien, este es el trato, yo hare una poción lo suficientemente fuerte que te convierta en humano por unas 3 semanas.- Asentí y prosiguió.- Esto es lo importante Eren; antes de que se ponga el ultimo sol de la tercer semana tu tendrás que haber logrado que tu amado se enamore de ti y que te de un beso para demostrarlo, pero no un beso cualquiera mi príncipe, un beso de amor verdadero.

Ante la imagen de Heichou besándome solo pude sonrojarme y agitar mi cola con efusividad.

- Mi príncipe, si usted logra esto podrá ser un humano para siempre.- de repente aquel recipiente mostro una imagen; era yo siendo un humano.- Pero…si usted no lo logra volverá a ser un tritón y me tendrá que pertenecer a mi.- Sentencio.

- ¡Eren, por favor no lo hagas!.- Voltee rápidamente y vi como Auro y Gunta tenían sujetados fuertemente con sus colas a Mikasa y Armin. Esos dos me habían seguido incluso a ese tétrico lugar.

Evalué rápidamente las posibilidades, viera como lo viera poseía las de ganar. Eran tres largas semanas, además de eso Heichou ya me había visto y aunque no poseyera una voz podría estar con él. Podría disfrutar el tiempo a su lado y disfrutar el mundo humano como tantas veces lo había deseado. Aun así no vería a mi familia, ni a Historia, Annie, Ymir ni Sasha, ni siquiera a Erwin. Era una oportunidad única y estaba seguro que Erwin no me ofrecería jamás algo así. Era obvio que haría.

- Está bien, acepto.

- ¡Lo sabia Eren, eres alguien sumamente audaz!. Solo firma aquí- al momento un gran pergamino se mostro frente a mí. Tome la pluma que me brindo y firme con mi nombre "Eren Yeager".- ¡Perfecto mi príncipe!

Petra llamo a Gunta y Auro (los cuales habían amarrado a Mikasa y Armin a un coral) y empezó a suceder la magia. Ambos semi-anguilas le empezaban a llevar frascos de diferentes tamaños y colores a su reina, ella solo se dedicaba a vaciar su contenido dentro del recipiente que hace unos momentos me mostró a mi yo humano.

Salían humos de colores y despedía un aroma dulzón. Petra se daba prisa y mandaba a sus subordinados por muchos más frascos, cuando vi hacia el suelo conté alrededor de 30 recipientes ya vacios.  
>De un momento a otro la habitación se sumió en colores y Petra metió su mano dentro del recipiente, como queriendo sacar algo de allí; parecía no tener fondo pues su brazo entero fue engullida por aquella cosa. Cuando finalmente lo saco dos sombras color verde (parecidas a manos) se hicieron presentes.<p>

- Canta ahora Eren.- Me ordeno.

Solo pude cantar notas altas, siguiendo el ritmo de aquella canción que le había dedicado a Heichou. Parecía que no hacia suficiente pues Petra me ordenaba cada vez más que alzara mi voz. Sentía que la garganta se me rompía, las notas que cantaba eran demasiado altas, ni siquiera los ensayos con Mikasa me habían dejado esa sensación.

- ¡Así es Eren!.- La voz de Petra me sonó llena de demencia. Se había vuelto loca.

Aquellas manos sombrías se acercaron a mi boca mientras yo cantaba y luego se introdujeron en ella. Sentí un escozor horrible que -gracias a Zeus- no duro demasiado. En cuanto vi de nuevo a aquellas sobras verdosas vi una perla color oro que despedía luces en color plata. Exclame clara sorpresa ante lo que veía, más sin embargo no emití ningún sonido. Mi voz se había ido.

Petra solo tomo la perla color entre sus manos y empezó a reír; no de manera dulce como antes, sino que ahora expresaba una clara locura.

Una luz color dorada me envolvió y mi cola empezó a arder. Sentía que me quemaba, que me dolía, era una sensación de dolor horrible. Aunado a esto empecé a sentir como algo de agua entraba por mis pulmones, ya no tenía la habilidad de respirar bajo el agua. Mi cola dolía mucho más y cuando la agite para querer hacer desaparecer esa sensación de calor sentí algo diferente. Baje mi mirada y allí vi piernas humanas. En cuanto aquel proceso hubo terminado quise nadar y salir de allí pero las piernas no me respondían. Si no hacia pronto algo moriría ahogado.

Observe que mis amigos hacían lo posible por ir en mi auxilio, y en un momento, sacando fuerza de no sé donde como Mikasa rompía aquello que la tenia prisionera junto a Armin. Nadaron rápidamente hasta donde yo estaba, pusieron mis brazos sobre sus hombros y me sacaron de allí a través de una abertura que había en la parte superior de aquel lugar.

Sentía que el aire me era necesario, el agua ahora me hacía bastante daño. Mikasa y Armin nadaron aun más aprisa y pronto sentí que mi vida volvió a mí. Estaba en la superficie y podía respirar.

Nadando conmigo por la superficie del agua me llevaron a un lugar seguro. Nadaron por varios minutos y divisamos la playa. Aquel lugar no era cualquier lugar, era el lugar donde había dejado a Heichou.

Con ayuda de ambos me senté en una roca. Todo me parecía un sueño irreal. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero nada salió, entonces mire el lugar donde antes se encontraba mi cola. Empecé a palpar de poco en poco y me di cuenta de varias cosas.  
>Tenía piernas humanas, trate de mover algunos dedos pero no me respondieron muy bien. También me había dado cuenta que poseía la anatomía de un humano, pues poseía algo blandito en la parte trasera y una división en medio de ella. Pero lo más raro de todo era aquella cosa que estaba entre mis piernas, un pedazo de carne; al posar mi mano sobre esa cosa sentí que estaba caliente.<p>

Cuando termine mi proceso de inspección observe a mis amigos; ambos estaban sumamente cansados y mantenían las colas sumergidas en el agua. Más aunque estuvieran cansados no se habían perdido mi proceso de auto-exanimación.

- Por todas mis plumas, miren a quien tenemos aquí.- Tanto como mis amigos y yo levantamos la cabeza, aquella que hablaba no era otra más que Hanji, la cual se poso junto a mi.- Vaya Eren, soy yo o estas algo diferente.

- Hanji, no lo vas a creer ¡Eren es un humano!- dijo Armin sumamente emocionado.

- ¿Qué Eren es un humano?.- Al momento mi amiga bajo su vista y su cara reflejo profunda sorpresa, pues ahora donde había cola había algo mas- Por todas mis plumas Eren… ¡estas tan bien dotado!.- al momento Hanji tomo aquel pedazo de carne colgaba entre mis piernas- ¡Deja a ese humano del que estas enamorado y mejor ven conmigo!

Todo pasó en cámara lenta; Misaka se había acercado hasta Hanji y le había quitado las manos de mi cuerpo, después con una llave (la misma que Hanji le había aplicado anteriormente a ella) la sometió, y ahora la tenía con la cara bajo el agua. Mikasa estaba realmente furiosa. Armin solo se alejo de eso y decidió quedarse conmigo

- Vamos Eren, intenta caminar.- me dijo mientras me animaba.

Pese a que no tenía voz asentí con un movimiento de cabeza y me apoye de las rocas que había allí. Al momento de ponerme en pie mis piernas empezaron a temblar bastante, cuando tuve la suficiente confianza me solté de aquellas rocas y pude sostenerme por mi propia cuenta. Armin y Mikasa sonrieron mientras Hanji (aun con la cara en el agua) me hacia una señal con el pulgar, dándome su aprobación.

Escuchamos un ruido y mis amigos se asustaron, por lo cual se escondieron en un banco de rocas cercano (aquel que había usado antes para espiar como Mike y sus hombres se llevaban a Heichou). Yo no pude sostenerme más en pie y me senté de nuevo en la roca.

**.**

** .**

**_-_-_LITTLE MERMAID_-_-_**

**.**

Estúpido Mike y su maldita manía por preocuparse por mí. Que se jodieran él y toda la bola de estúpidos marinos y servidumbre. Estaba perfectamente bien, jodidamente bien. Mierda, estaba mejor que nunca.

Desde que había despertado solo podía imaginar de quien seria aquella voz, aquella jodida hermosa voz. Y dios, esos ojos ¿Por qué mierda tenían que ser tan hermosos? Y su sonrisa… ¡Al carajo! Me estaba volviendo loco.

Como ya no había soportado las idioteces de Mike había decidido salir a caminar por la playa que estaba en mi castillo. Camine y por más que quería no me podía sacar la idea de quién demonios me había salvado.

Decidí olvidar eso y buscar una manera de distraerme cuando vi algo en el cielo. Bingo. Un ave de gran tamaño había pasado volando, sería un buen ejercicio de cacería y me ayudaría a tener la mente concentrada en otra cosa. Saque un revolver que cargaba en mi cinturón y me dispuse poner dos balas (porque no desperdiciaría ninguna); la primera bala para herirle el ala y hacer que cayera y la segunda para matarla lo más humanamente como me era posible, dándole un balazo en el cráneo.

Sigilosamente me acerque con el arma entre mis manos, el solo pensar que esa ave de gran tamaño estaría a mi merced me hacia regodearme; en cuanto se la enseñara a Mike vería que estaba bien y por fin mandaría al carajo sus preocupaciones.

Sin darme cuenta golpe una piedra. "Mierda". El ruido debió haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el ave saliera volando. "Mierda, mierda, mierda".

Mandando todo al demonio guarde el revólver de nueva cuenta pero sin embargo un ruido me llego. ¿Acaso el ave no se habría largado? De ser así era una verdadera idiota. En cuanto me acerque más vi a alguien en las piedras, un muchacho a mi parecer.

Me acerque pero el sonido de mis pies metiéndose al agua llamo la atención de aquel chico, pues de inmediato me miro a los ojos. Joder, sus ojos eran como aquellos que había visto; de aquel que me había salvado. No sé porque pero en un momento aquel chico me sonrió; una sonrisa que era endemoniadamente dulce, como la de esa persona.  
>De repente el chico se puso en pie y los colores subieron a mi cara. Me quite el saco que traía, lo hice una bola y lo aventé a la cara de aquel extraño.<p>

- ¡Mocoso de mierda, por pudor ponte algo de ropa!. ¿Qué quieres que alguien te folle o qué? ¡Joder!

Vi como aquel chico se ponía el saco correctamente, apenas y le cubría lo necesario. ¿Qué acaso no tenía sentido del pudor o qué?. En cuanto se lo abrocho todo me miro nuevamente y sonrió como antes. Mocoso.

- Tsk… al menos así no estás desnudo.- Espere a que me dijera "gracias" o "me voy de aquí" pero nada paso. Decidí mirar a ese muchacho de nuevo y en cuanto noto mi mirada sobre el sonrió. ¿Qué había nacido sonriendo?.- Oye mocoso, se agradecido y di algo.

Al momento de decir eso el chico puso una cara llena de tristeza. ¿Qué paso aquí? Me acerque hasta a él y le pique la frente para que me mirara de nuevo; así lo hizo.

- Habla mocoso, que te sucede.- Dije demandante. Vi como se llevaba una mano a la garganta y después hacia algunos ademanes. – Espera un minuto…¿no puedes hablar?.- Cuando acabe la oración el muchacho asintió.

Eso lo explicaba. No es que fuera un maldito mocoso desagradecido, sino que no podía agradecerme. Muchas preguntas llegaron a mi cabeza ¿qué hacia ese mocoso solo y desnudo en plena playa? ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Trate de buscarle lógica al asunto y entonces recordé algunas cosas que Mike y yo habíamos visto en otros reinos y que fue un tema de discusión bastante grande; venta y trata de personas.  
>Mire a aquel chico y observe como jugaba con los botones del saco; era bastante alto, tenía la piel bronceada y el cabello castaño. Su piernas eran muy largas pero sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención de aquel mocoso eran sus ojos. ¿Acaso había escapado?<p>

El muchacho me vio nuevamente y volvió a sonreír. Si ese chico era alguien de mi reino era mi deber ayudarlo, además, no quería que a los oídios de los demás reinos llegaran chismes como "el reino de Sina apoya la trata de personas" o no sé qué mierda más.

- Maldición….supongo que debes haberla pasado muy mal.- Tome la mano de ese chico y vi como caminaba con pasos bastante torpes.- No te preocupes, aquí estas a salvo.

Sin darle tiempo de objetar con alguna acción lo saque de allí. Vería quien era, de donde venia y que le había sucedido.  
>En si tenía dos intenciones ocultas, pues aquel niño tenia rasgos semejantes con aquel que me salvo; puede que no hablara pero joder, eran más similitudes que nada.<p>

Tal vez no había sido tan mala idea ir a la playa, ahora tenía a un mocoso con el cual distraerme.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>¡Cha-chaaaan! Por fin se han encontrado. Espero no haber causado muchos desmayos.<em>

_Pero vamos ¡por fin se encuentran y ya se resolvió el misterio de quien es la reina! ¿Ahora que pasara? :3_

_Aun así, me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció, ya que siempre me alegran bastante sus mensajes :D_

_En fin, parece que al inicio les dije que les explicaría cierto asunto, ¿no es así?_

_En un inicio mi idea era actualizar "Little Triton" cada dos semanas, ya que tenia tiempo suficiente. Pero como todo en esta vida nada es como uno espera. Mi salud se ha visto bastante delicada en los últimos meses, pasando desde resfriados, dolores de garganta hasta fiebres que me tumban y dejan noqueada en la cama sin posibilidad de hacer algo. Mi salud siempre a sido algo bastante inestable en mi vida, pero no por eso dejo que algo me derrote y me ponga a chillar, más sin embargo lo que yo digo es diferente a lo que mi cuerpo opina, ya que él es el único que sabe cuanto aguanta._

_En fin...si los problemas de salud constantes no fueran suficientes ahora tengo el estres de estar cursando ¡el ultimo cuatrimestre de mi carrera! (¡hurra!) lo cual significa 0% de tiempo libre o vida social. He estado tan enfrascada en los asuntos escolares que mi madre me ha dicho que tal vez me enfermo debido a tanto estres. Es el ultimo tirón de mi carrera y por lo tanto, lo que más exige; muchos proyectos, no faltar a clases, estar estudiando como loca y demás._

_Así__ que por favor discúlpenme si es que me tardo en actualizar. Crerian una broma si les dijera que este fanfic lo voy escribiendo en mis escapadas de 20 minutos del ambiente escolar que tengo, pero no...no lo es! XD_  
><em>El colegio se ha llevado mi alma, buuu! (O3O)/_

_Ni hablar...espero que con esta explicación algunos calmen sus ánimos y no piensen algo como "no seguirás esta historia!" porque es claro que no es así. Mi intención es acabarla y hacer felices a quienes se toman un tiempo para leer._

_Sin mas preámbulo me despido._

_No sin antes darle un agradecimiento a **Sasunaru Lover yaoii,****Princezz Inuyouka**i**,****Charlie tiene flow****y****Hana Usagi**por dejarme un comentario, los amo!_

_Y ya estando en eso recuerden... El único pago que recibe una escritora es saber que su historia es querida o del agrado de los fans. Así que dejen un review, no les quita más de un minuto y me hacen inmensamente feliz! :D_

_¡Nos leeremos pronto!_


	7. Un inicio en tierra firme

_Notas de la autora:_

_Como cada que inicio mis fics les quiero dar mil gracias a todas aquellas personas que se dan el tiempo para dejarme un mensaje en los capítulos que hago, pero sobre todo gracias por la paciencia que le han tenido a esta historia; gracias por llegar hasta aquí y aun estar esperando al pequeño tritón._

_Ahora...un mensajito_

_Como habia dicho en el capitulo anterior "no había podido estar debido a problemas de salud y asuntos escolares". Pues bien, por ahora mi salud esta estable y -a pesar de que ya estoy en los últimos dos meses de mi carrera- me hice un tiempo para actualizarles.  
>Muchas gracias por sus palabras de aliento y buena vibra n_n<em>

_De igual manera, les pido disculpas por tardarme en actualizar, pero espero que este capitulo valga la pena._

_Quedando sentado el asnto formal...continuemos!_

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi muy querida Sasu-nee (quien me induce a escribir Riren) y a todos aquellos que decidieron darse un tiempo, seguirme y leer este fic._

_Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, nos veremos en las notas finales._

_._

**_Género: Shonen-Ai (Yaoi); Si no te gusta por favor, evítate el enojo al leer esto._**

**_Pareja: Riren (Rivaille y Eren)_**

**_Universo Alterno._**

**_Clasificación T: Las malas palabras podrán hacerse presentes._**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Estaba feliz. Allí caminando a la playa junto a mí estaba Heichou.

El me encontró, muy amablemente me dio algo de ropa y después me tomo de la mano, jalándome para que caminara rápido. No quepo en mi de la felicidad, es solo por eso que cada que Heichou me veía (cuando me atrasaba un poco) solo podía sonreírle y demostrarle cuan feliz estaba.

Llegamos a una zona pastosa y la sensación en mis pues fue maravillosa. Se sentía diferente al agua o la arena, era una sensación fresca que me causaba cosquillas a cada paso que daba.

- Date prisa mocoso, no tenemos todo el día.- La voz de Heihcou.

Solo pude sonrojarme y apresurar un poco más el paso. A según lo que Heichou me había dicho iríamos a su hogar. De entre todas las personas del mundo que pudieron haberme encontrado fui a parar con quien más deseaba estar, aquella persona por la cual había cambiado mi cola y mi voz.

No habían pasado muchos minutos cuando la voz de Heichou diciendo "llegamos" me hizo detenerme y mirar al frente. ¿¡Ese era su hogar!?  
>Alcé la vista para contemplarlo todo, era enorme. Parecía un castillo como el de Erwin, pero este era puramente al estilo de los humanos; con altas columnas y una estructura inmensa de color blanco. Estábamos en algo que supuse era el jardín, en el centro había un camino de piedra hasta la puerta y a los lados la zona pastosa poseía algunas pequeñas estructuras con plantas y otras más lanzaban agua. Era un lugar inmenso que -estaba seguro- tendría una vista preciosa hacia la playa. Estaba maravillado, no sabía que los hombres vivieran en lugares así.<p>

Llegamos a la entrada, subimos tres escalones y escuche como mi compañero tocaba las puertas. Al instante ambas se abrieron, mostrando a muchos hombres y mujeres alineados.

- Bienvenido de nuevo Rivaille-sama.- dijeron todos ellos a coro.

- Tsk…que molestos son.

¿Rivaille? ¿Quién era Rivaille? Decidí jalar la mano de Heichou, justo cuando todas aquellas personas empezaron a irse.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Me dijo en un tono algo molesto.

Como no poseía voz decidí señalar a aquellas personas y después señalarlo a él. Al instante Heichou se puso una mano en la barbilla y un semblante algo serio se apodero de él. Pareciese que estaba pensando, tratando de descifrar que era lo que quería decir.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?.- Dijo mientras señalaba a la última chica que salía de allí. Asentí efusivamente.- Ellos son mis sirvientes.

Eso lo explicaba. En ese caso Rivaille-sama era…¿¡él!?. Al momento me sonroje y supe que si aun tuviera cola la hubiera agitado hasta más no poder. La primera vez que lo vi en el barco todos le decían "Heichou" así que supuse que ese era su nombre. Qué vergüenza, había estado fantaseando con Heichou sin conciencia alguna de su verdadero nombre. Así que su nombre era Rivaille. Rivaille. Su nombre era bonito pero algo complicado de pronunciar…tal vez debería decirle "Levi".

- ¡Marco, Jean, vengan en este mismo instante!.- La voz de Rivaille

Heichou empezaba a impacientarse pues su pie empezaba a golpear en suelo repetidas veces. Iba a gritar nuevamente cuando dos personas se hicieron presentes.

- ¡A sus ordenes Rivaille-sama!.- Dijeron al unisonó mientras se llevaban el puño derecho a su pecho.

- A partir de ahora este mocoso se quedara con nosotros.

Ambos chicos me miraron, los reconocí el instante, eran los dos jóvenes que bailaban juntos en el barco; El primer hombre tenía el cabello oscuro, de un color negro (como el de las perlas más raras), era bastante alto y de complexión delgada, poseía una sonrisa bastante amable, pero lo que más resaltaba de él eran esas pecas que poblaban sus mejillas. El segundo hombre era tan alto como el pelinegro, tenía el cabello rubio-castaño recortado en la parte de atrás (el cual era de un tono castaño muy obscuro), también de complexión delgada y bastante alto (casi de la misma estatura que el otro joven). Los dos iban vestidos de una manera un tanto curiosa; la parte de arriba de su ropa era de un tono café, mientras la parte inferior era blanca y con muchas tiras color negro alrededor de sus piernas.

Ambos me observaban con curiosidad. Me sentí avergonzado por un momento –ser el centro de atención jamás fue lo mío-. Me lleve una mano y la deje frente a mi boca, hice una ligera reverencia y espere a que dijeran o hicieran algo.

- Este mocoso.- Dijo Levi mientras me señalaba.- no puede hablar ni un poco. Así que desde ahora y hasta que encontremos de donde viene se quedara con nosotros. ¿Quedo claro?

- A sus ordenes Rivaille-sama.- Dijeron ambos

Mire a ambos hombres y volví a hacer una reverencia. Al instante el joven que poseía pecas me sonrió de una manera muy dulce mientras sus ojos se iluminaban, y el joven rubio se cruzo de brazos dedicándome una mirada de profundo odio ¿Qué le habría hecho para que se pusiera así? ¡Ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra!

- Marco.

- Si Rivaille-sama.- Dijo el joven con pecas.

- Te encargaras de que el mocoso este lo más presentable posible.- Al momento señalo mi actual estado lo cual causo que Marco se ruborizara.

- Como ordene Heichou.- Respondió mientras llevaba de nueva cuenta su puño derecho al pecho.- Solo una cosa.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- Levi se oía molesto, tal vez ya estaba cansado de tanto hablar.

- ¿No cree que deberíamos llamarlo de otra manera en lugar de decirle mocoso cada dos segundos?.- Marco se acerco a mí y tomo mis manos.

- Yo no le veo el problema en decirle mocoso a un mocoso.- Respondió Jean con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que le llamemos?.- Pregunto Heichou con curiosidad.

Al momento marco puso su mano en mi mejilla. Su tacto era bastante agradable y algo rasposo. Cerré mis ojos y disfrute del momento, Marco tenía algo diferente a todos los tritones y sirenas; se sentía cálido. No era el frio tacto del océano en el que siempre había estado. Abrí mis ojos y mire a Marco, el cual me dedico una sonrisa bastante dulce (como las que Mikasa y Armin solían darme)

- El color de tus ojos es bastante lindo.- Me decía. Al momento volteo a ver a Heichou, aun con su mano en mi mejilla.- ¿Qué te parece si lo llamamos Zafiro?

- ¿Zafiro? No seas ridículo Marco, no es un bebé como para que lo andemos bautizando.- La voz de Jean se escuchaba molesta.

- Es solo mientras esté con nosotros, no creo correcto llamarlo siempre "mocoso".

- Está bien, solo ve a bañarlo de una maldita vez. Mientras más este aquí más ensucia el recibidor.- Dijo Heichou bastante enojado.

- De acuerdo Heichou. ¿Vamos Zafiro?.- Dijo Marco mientras me tomaba de la mano y empezaba a caminar.

Caminamos con pasos lentos, pues aun mi caminar era algo torpe. Escuche como Jean se burlaba de mí, pero no me importaba, por fin tenía unas piernas las cuales podría usar completamente, y estaba sumamente contento.

Marco caminaba despacio junto a mi todo el trayecto; el suelo era blanco pero algo resbaloso, por lo cual Marco me ofreció su brazo de apoyo. Fuimos a paso lento y entonces mi acompañante empujo unas puertas de madera enormes. Al abrirse mi vista se deleito; era un lugar en color blanco con líneas gruesas color azul fuerte. En el centro había un mueble con bastantes telas (1), a un lado un mueble enorme con muchas ranuras (2) y en el borde de la habitación algo enorme cubierto por tela; me acerque a moverla y pude divisar el mar; cuando llegue allí Marco jalo aquella cosa color blanca (3) y la brisa me llego de inmediato. Camine un poco y pude apreciar el jardín y la playa.

- ¿Te gusta la habitación?.- Me dijo con un tono alegre, yo solo asentí.- Esta habitación es la más bonita que hay, ya que desde el balcón se puede ver absolutamente todo. Además, la vista del mar es hermosa.

Me quede disfrutando del paisaje unos segundos, viendo el océano. ¿Qué sería de mi padre, de mis hermanas, de Mikasa y Armin? Esperaba que todos se encontraran bien. Después de todo no querría causarles dolor, pero esta era mi única oportunidad para vivir como un humano.

- Ahora Zafiro.- Ante la mención de mi nuevo nombre solo voltee a ver a Marco.- Tendremos que darte un baño, vestirte apropiadamente y después iremos a comer. ¿Te parece?

Regrese sobre mis pasos y decidí sonreiré a Marco. Pareciera que de ahora en adelante el sonreír seria mi manera de demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con algo.

.

.

**_-_-_LITTLE MERMAID_-_-_**

**.**

- ¿En que estabas pensando al traer a un desconocido aquí?.- Ah Mike metiendo su nariz donde no debe.

- En que tendría alguien más a quien joder Mike. ¿O acaso quieres ser el único al que moleste?.- Al momento Mike decidió seguir viendo por la ventana.

Desde que "Zafiro" (vaya nombre había elegido Marco) se había ido para ponerse algo decente, el chisme de que había un extraño se corrió por todo el castillo; desde las mucamas hasta algunos soldados sabían que había un desconocido dentro. Y claro, Mike no fue la excepción.

Ahora los dos estábamos en el comedor, exactamente junto a la ventana que había en la habitación. Mike ya tenía un buen rato parloteando acerca de que podía ser un espía, un matón, y no se cuanta idea más. Como se que Mike no se quedaría callado decidí contarle mi encuentro con el mocoso y las sospechas que había levantado en mi. Pareciera haber sido suficiente pues de inmediato Mike se quedo en silencio.

- ¿Por qué Marco se tarda tanto en traer a ese mocoso?.- Dios santo, ni que fuera una mujer para tardarse tanto. Era solo una ducha y un cambio de ropa. Fácil.

- Porque se trata de Marco, no traerá al chico hasta que lo vea completamente listo.- Maldito Mike y su sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Además de eso ¿por qué Jean tarda demasiado con la comida?

- Heichou.- Por fin Marco hacia acto de presencia.

- ¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto Marco?.- Vi que venía solo y además bastante alegre.- ¿Y dónde diablos esta el mocoso?

Al momento Marco volteo y parecía bastante sorprendido. Regreso torpemente sobre sus pasos llego una columna.

- Anda Zafiro, no seas tímido. Heichou está esperando.- Decía Marco mientras unas manos salían detrás de aquella columna.

Solo pude levantar una ceja. Vaya que al mocoso le sentaba bien el agua y jabón de vez en cuando. Allí siendo jalado gentilmente por Marco estaba el mocoso. Venia vestido con un traje color negro; el saco era cruzado con dos botones, poseía detalles en color blanco y dorado en las mangas, tenía una playera de vestir en color blanco con algunos pliegues en el pecho, un simple listón color negro atado flojamente en su cuello fungía el papel de corbata; todo esto acompañado por unos guantes color gris y unas botas (con algo de altura).

Vi como Eren caminaba despacio hasta donde nos encontrábamos y cuando estuvo frente a nosotros por fin se detuvo.

- ¿Qué le parece Heichou?.- Me dijo con alegría.

- Bastante decente para tratarse de un mocoso.

- Así que este es el chico "Zafiro".- Mike se había acercado al mocoso y lo veía de arriba abajo.

Vi claramente como Mike empezó a olfatear al chico. Ya decía yo que el idiota de Mike empezaría a "conocer" al mocoso iniciando con su rutina de olfatear gente. Al instante el mocoso solo pudo ponerse nervioso mientras Mike lo olfateaba y pasaba su nariz por su mejilla.

- Huele a pescado.

- Bueno, tal vez se deba a que estuvo en la estúpida playa, Mike.- Dije con algo de fastidio.

- No es eso Rivaille, realmente huele a pescado.

- Tsk, bien, huele a pez ¿feliz?

Cuando Mike se alejo de "Zafiro" este por fin pudo tranquilizarse. Era obvio que la cercanía que había tenido con mi mano derecha lo había dejado seriamente perturbado, y no lo culpo. El día que conocí a Mike y me hizo la misma inspección le solté un golpe tan fuerte en sus partes bajas que jamás podrá tener descendencia.

El aroma a comida empezó a llegarme, al instante un montón de mucamas llegaron con los platos y empezaron a poner en orden la mesa. De reojo vi como el mocoso no les perdía la pista y veía cada cosa que hacían. Supongo que ser un pobretón y ver de repente tanta elegancia lo había dejado en completo estado de shock.

- Rivaille-sama.- Jean se había posicionado frente a mí y hacia la clásica reverencia militar (llevar su puño derecho al corazón).- Los preparativos para la comida por fin están listos.

- Ya era hora. No tengo tu tiempo Jean, cuando digo que es hora de comer es porque es hora de comer.

- Zafiro acércate a la mesa, hay que comer ¿debes estar hambriento no es así?.- Decía el líder de la servidumbre, alias "Marco,.

Sabía que Marco era la mejor opción para hacerse cargo del mocoso, porque a pesar de que yo lo encontré no iba a hacer el papel de la puta nana. Para nada. Marco era el más apropiado para eso, era bastante agradable y siempre ayudaba a cualquiera.

Marco guio a Eren a la mesa, le corrió la silla y lo ayudo a acomodarse. En este castillo la limpieza y la etiqueta son fundamentales, y aunque fuera un vagabundo debía comportase apropiadamente.

Es cierto, ahora que lo pienso…¡Ja ,lo sabia!. Veía a Jean de pie en la cabecera de la mesa, tenía los puños y la mandíbula apretada.  
>Si bien mi razón principal era que Marco se hiciera cargo del mocoso también me quería divertir y ver como el idiota de Jean se ponía celoso. Porque eso para mí eran celos. Puede que Jean diga que no soporta que le roben a su "mejor amigo" pero varios aquí (incluido Mike) decimos que el idiota cocinero tenía intereses románticos por el líder de la servidumbre. Tal vez este castigo sea suficiente para el estúpido de Jean al haber desobedecido mi orden de la fiesta en pleno océano, además de haberse bebido casi toda mi reserva personal de vino francés.<p>

Tome asiento y me senté en la cabeza de la mesa (tal como debía ser pues ahora era el líder de la familia) mientras Zafiro estaba a mi izquierda y Mike a mi derecha.

- ¿Y qué comeremos hoy? Espero que algo que valga la pena Jean.

- Por supuesto Rivaille.- Al momento con un chasquido de dedos llamo a las mucamas, las cuales nos fueron llevando el platillo principal

- Para la comida de hoy tenemos un salmón escalfado con ensalada de menta, acompañado con tostadas, bizcochos y campagne que han sido horneados (1). Bon appétit.

- Así que un menú francés. ¿A qué se debe?.- Cuestione mientras empezaba a cortar un poco del salmón y me lo llevaba a la boca.

- Pensé que le agradaría ya que hace mucho que no come este tipo de alimentos.- Dijo alegre.

Seguía comiendo pero parecía que era el único ya que mis cubiertos eran los únicos que hacían ruido. Decidí ver al mocoso y algo me desconcertó; estaba temblando y pareciera que lloraría en cualquier momento. ¿Qué le ocurría?

- Zafiro, si la comida no te apetece come lo que puedas.- Marco quien hasta el momento había estado a un lado de Jean se acerco y trato de consolarlo.

El mocoso movió su cabeza de lado a lado y después señalo los alimentos y después a Jean mientras el cocinero susurraba algo como "no soy un menú de complacencia".

- Si, fue cocinado por Jean.- Al instante el niño se levanto de su silla y le dio un puñetazo (bastante certero cabe decir) en la mejilla al cocinero.

- ¡Infeliz! ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?.- Había gritado Jean mientras se sobaba la mejilla donde segundos antes le habían atestado un golpe.

Esto se había puesto interesante. Deje los cubiertos mientras veía la escena. De repente Jean trataba de darle golpes a él mocoso, todo inútilmente pues Marco fungía como mediador entre los dos autores de la disputa. A pesar de que el mocoso apenas y podía caminar se movía bastante bien cuando de una pelea se trataba; dando saltos pequeños esquivando las barridas de Jean, agachándose a tiempo para evadir sus puños y usando sus manos hábilmente para golpear a mi cocinero o en su caso, detener las manos del contrario. Nada mal para un novato mocoso.

Parecía que Marco no aguantaría más el estar en medio de la disputa, así que con un movimiento de mi mano Mike se levanto y tomo por el cuello de la ropa a Jean, mientras que Marco agarraba por los brazos a Zafiro.

No aguantando lo divertido de la escena deje escapar una risa burlona que no paso desapercibida, pues al instante ya tenía las miradas de esos cuatro sobre mí. Mierda.

- Rivaille, hace tato que no hacías eso.- Doble mierda. Ahora Mike me trataría como un crio.

- Tsk…cállate Mike. Un espectáculo como este no lo veo todos los días.- Recargue mi mejilla en el puño de mi brazo que yacía recargado en la mesa.

- Esto es increíble Zafiro ¿no te da gusto?.- Marco soltó al mocoso y al instante este lo miro.- Hace mucho que Levi no reía o mostraba signo de alegría. Deberías estar feliz.

No sabría decir si fueron las palabras que Marco le dijo al mocoso o el hecho de saber que había hecho algo bueno, pero ese chico solo atino a reír (sin voz claramente) por un buen rato, cuando hubo terminado solo me sonrió gentilmente mientras veía como sus mejillas se coloreaban. Estúpido mocoso de mierda, uno no tendría porque sonreír u alegrarse por cosas tan insignificantes como esas.

Proseguí con mis alimentos y rápidamente Zafiro volvió a su lugar; había aceptado el ofrecimiento de Marco y solo comió la ensalada y el biscocho.

- Rivaille, quería decirle que mañana se hará presente la celebración en conmemoración a su regreso al reino.- Tsk…tiempo que perderé más bien.

Jean había llamado a las mucamas y ahora ellos se disponían a limpiar la mesa mientras Marco traía algo de té Ceylan para pasar los alimentos.

- Qué remedio. Supongo que será un día sin sentido.- Decía mientas preparaba mi té.

- Podría conocer a alguien de su agrado en lugar de estar buscando a su todo poderoso salvador, a alguien inexistente.- Sentencio.

El ruido de algo estrellarse me hizo regresar la mirada. Allí estaba el mocoso con las mejillas coloreadas mientras volvía a temblar. La taza que hacia momentos se encontraba entre sus manos ahora se encontraba en el suelo y estaba completamente rota. Ese mocoso realmente era un descuidado o un inútil sin sentido de reglas de etiqueta; cualquiera de las dos parecía buena opción.

Rápidamente Marco llego con él y empezaba a limpiar el desastre con un paño. El mocoso se veía arrepentido, pues al momento se bajo de la silla y empezó a recoger los pedazos de la taza rota.

- Ten más cuidado mocoso.- Lo mire y al instante el me vio, pero su mirada no duro mucho en mi ya que la bajo rápidamente.- Y con respecto a eso, que te jodan mil veces Mike, es mi puto problema y yo lo resuelvo si se me da la gana.

- Como digas, pero las probabilidades de que encuentres a esa persona son mínimas.- Me dijo mientras sacaba su pipa.

El crio volvió a mirarnos y se alegro de repente. Llego hasta el frente de Mike, le arrebato la pipa y soplo. Al instante la cara del idiota se había llenado de tabaco y estaba completamente negra. Se veía ridículo, y más aun ya que ahora su preciosa nariz de sabueso estaba llena de suciedad. Sin querer volví a reír un poco. "Mierda, mierda, mierda". Ahora Mike y los demás no dejaran de joder respecto al tema.

El mocoso volvió a su lugar mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro. Jean le daba palmadas en su espalda en claro signo de apoyo.

Yo tenía razón, el que ese mocoso estuviera allí me iba a asegurar días de diversión. Quiero decir, no todos los días puedo ver como alguien le da una paliza a Jean y ensucia la nariz de Mike.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

(1) Una cama

(2) Una cómoda

(3) Una ventana

(4) Tipo de pan francés para los campesinos.

**_._**

* * *

><p><em>Y... ¿que les pareció? ¿Merezco almenos muchos miles de comentarios? ouo<br>_

_Me he divertido bastante al escribir esto. El pensar en las reacciones de todos me ha sacado varias carcajadas._

_Espero que haya sido de su gusto y se hayan reído tanto como yo._

_Como solo vine a actualizar esta vez no les conteste sus comentarios, por lo cual pido una sincera disculpa u.u  
><em>

_Le doy un gran agradecimiento y abrazo por ondas de internet a **Ayrim, Aylu, GO GO POWER CHARLIEE, Hana Usagi y Princezz Inuyoukai **por sus comentarios. Son poquitos pero ustedes me siguen dando animo a escribir y sentir que mi historia no queda en el olvido :D  
>Porque aveces si me pongo depre...solo 26 reviews para 6 -ya 7- capítulos. EN FIN! XD<em>

_Recuerden...El único pago que recibe una escritora es saber que su historia es querida o del agrado de los fans. Así que deja un review, no les quita más de un minuto y me hacen sumamente feliz :D  
><em>

_UNA NOTICIA IMPORTANTE: Mi loca mente esta trabajando en otro fic, tal vez sea one-shot o two-shot, pero me gustaría saber si les gustaría que lo platique. Solo les diré algo...se trata sobre algo muy, pero muy importante que Rivaille quiere decirle a Eren. ¿Les interesa?_

_Sin más que añadir me despido y les deseo buenas noches-madrugadas._

_¡Nos leeremos pronto!_


	8. Una visita al exterior

_Notas de la autora:_

_Después__ de darme una desaparecida de no se cuantos meses...¡aquí me tienen!_

_Bueno, si alguien quiere el drama de porque no había actualizado se los diré...¡Acabe mi carrera! :'D_  
><em>Wiiii~ Eso y entre tener que ir a la escuela, ver los papeles, graduación, fiesta y todo eso...pues bueno.<em>

_Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, si quieres saber lo demás (enserio, te lo agradecería si eres lectora de mis fics) lee los comentarios finales._

_¡En fin! Para compensar esto he venido a traerles mermelada, miel y mil cursiladas, así que disfrútenlo._

_Bueno...nos leeremos en las notas finales._

**_Género: Shonen-Ai (Yaoi); Si no te gusta por favor, evítate el enojo al leer esto._**

**_Pareja: Riren (Rivaille y Eren)_**

**_Universo Alterno._**

**_Clasificación T: Las malas palabras podrán hacerse presentes._**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Después de los incidentes del día decidí ir a dormir. Marco me acompaño y de nueva cuenta a mi cuarto y me ayudo a alistarme para dormir.

El mundo humano era sumamente curioso; su tierra era cálida y aun así querían estar abrigados en las noches por algo llamado "pijama".

Me deje hacer y –mi ahora cuidador- Marco me ayudaba a quitarme las prendas del día. Una a una iban saliendo de mi cuerpo para después ser dobladas y acomodadas al pie de mi cama. Así fue el proceso hasta que todas se hubieran retirado de mi cuerpo, cuando me halle casi desnudo fue la hora de ponerme la pijama.

Como un buen cuidador Marco me recostó en la cama y después me arropo. Estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación cuando su voz me hizo girar hacia la puerta.

- Buenas noches Zafiro. Espero que este haya sido un buen día.

Ante la gentileza del joven saque mi mano de entre las cobijas y la agite efusivamente mientras sonreía, dándole así las gracias y deseándole las buenas noches. Pareciera que mi mensaje fue bastante claro para él, pues después de unos segundos desapareció tras de la puerta.

Me quede viendo hacia el techo y recordé el día que había vivido. De tritón a humano.

No quería torturarme con la imagen de Mikasa, Armin y mi familia sufriendo por mí, así que decidí que lo mejor sería descansar y alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Es cierto. Debía disfrutar el tiempo que tenía como humano.

Mire a la ventana y si hubiese poseído voz habría dado un grito descomunal; allí sonriente y pegando sus plumosas alas al cristal pude ver a mi gran amiga Hanji. Ella hizo una señal con su índice izquierdo sobre su boca en señal de silencio y prosiguió a sonreír.

Me levante de la cama en silencio y me apresure a abrir la ventana. Al instante ella entro rápidamente y empezó a inspeccionarlo todo. Pareciera que mi vida de humano le resulta más interesante a ella de lo que yo podría haber imaginado.

- Y dime lindo ¿qué tal la vida de humano?.- me cuestionaba dulcemente mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

Al momento entristecí un poco ¿Cómo se supone que le contaría si no podía hablar? Más toda tristeza desapareció cuando recordé algo. Instintivamente fui hacia mi cómoda –todo bajo la atenta mirada de Hanji- y encontré lo que buscaba.

Eso era lo que los humanos llamaban "papel" y era bastante útil, ya que en él se podían enviar mensajes. Antes de que subiera a mi habitación pude ver como Heichou sostenía unos papeles con muchas letritas. Con curiosidad jale la manga de Rivaille e hice señas, tratando de que entendiera lo que quería decir. El no tardo mucho en descifrar mi mensaje y me dijo seriamente "es simplemente papel mocoso, lo usamos para enviarnos mensajes".

Daba gracias a que Marco me hubiera enseñado los distintos nombres de objetos mientras estaba conmigo, ya que así podía tener una idea de "que cosa era que" en el mundo humano.

Saque una hoja y después saque un tintero. Sumergí mis dedos en esa sustancia color negra y empecé a pasarlos por el papel. Esto no era muy diferente a escribir en un alga, era incluso más sencillo, ya que en un alga teníamos que usar una navaja y leer los espacios que producíamos.

Con el lenguaje de mi gente empecé a escribir un mensaje y cuando estuve satisfecho se lo enseñe a Hanji.

Ella se acomodo las gafas y empezó a leer rápidamente.

Mi amiga era sumamente lista, ya que con la ayuda de Armin ella conocía nuestra cultura e inclusive hablaba nuestra lengua natal y podía escribirla.

Divise su emoción e hice el mismo gesto de silencio que ella me había dedicado cuando llego. Me puse el índice derecho sobre mis labios y al instante capto. Mi muy estruendosa amiga estaba a punto de soltar un grito de alegría.

- Me alegro tanto por ti Eren.- Me dijo en un susurro cómplice.- Mikasa y Armin están muy preocupados por ti ¿me dejarías llevarles esto y demostrarles que estas bien? Si Mikasa no tienen noticias tuyas matara al pobre mensajero, es decir a mí.

¡Claro! Esto sería perfecto. Si Hanji les contaba mi estado yo me sentiría más aliviado y mis amigos estarían más tranquilos.

Asentí tantas veces como pude y sonreí a mi emplumada amiga.

- ¡Perfecto! En ese caso me voy.

Seguí los pasos de Hanji hasta el balcón y pude ver como extendía sus alas, dispuesta para emprender el vuelo y llevar el mensaje.

- Solo una cosa más.- Hanji volteo y revolvió algunos de mis cabellos.- ¡Haz que el idiota comandante se enamore de ti, así no tendrá otra opción que darte miles de besos!

Sin poder decir nada mi amiga se fue volando y me dejo sumamente perplejo y sonrojado. ¿Heichou besándome? Ante la simple idea era vergonzoso pero… ¿Qué me besara miles de veces? ¡¿Como se le ocurría a Hanji semejante cosa!?

Sentí mi cara arder y me metí rápidamente a la habitación –no sin antes cerrar la ventana- y después solo atine a escóndeme debajo de las cobijas.

Ahora no podría dormir…no ante la imagen de Heichou repartiéndome uno y mil besos. Tonta Hanji. Apreté mis ojos tanto como pude y mientras más lo hacía más llegaba esa imagen a mi mente.

Me destape, ahora me estaba ahogando por el calor de las mantas. Pero era cierto… ¿Cómo se sentiría recibir un beso de Rivaille? Y más importante aun ¿Rivaille me daría un beso?

Con esas ideas en mente me fui quedando dormido.

**_._**

**_._**

Había dormido más de la cuenta, o eso es lo que sentía. Tuve que abrir mis ojos debido al enorme ruido que se produjo de inmediato. Algo asustando me senté en la cama –aun sosteniendo mis mantas- y vi a Mike de pie sosteniendo la puerta, tratando de que no se cayera, mientras Heichou acomodaba un pie en el suelo. Imposible… ¿acaso había derribado la puerta de una patada?

- Mocoso. Ya es demasiado tarde como para que sigas durmiendo.- dijo sin darme oportunidad a hacer u ademan para crear una pregunta.- En fin. Este día iras conmigo a la celebración del reino.

Mi cara se calentó un poco y supe que enrojecería. ¿Yo con Heichou? Aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza mientras la agitaba de un lado a otro.

- ¡No te estoy preguntando mocoso! ¡A mí nadie me dice que no, así que iras! ¡MARCO!

Eres un tonto Eren. En mi vago intento por alejar el sonrojo que cubría mis mejillas Heichou creía que no quería pasar tiempo con él. En un minuto Marco entraba a mi habitación, vestía ropa como la que me había puesto el día anterior.

- ¡Si Heichou!.

- Quiero que pongas lo más decente posible al mocoso. Me acompañara a ver al pueblo.

- Como ordene Heichou.

Sin poder hacer un gesto de "buenos días" Levi se fue de allí, dejándome en un estado de estupefacción por no saber qué pasaba allí. Ni siquiera había despertado del todo y ya me habían bombardeado con palabrerías que no alcanzaba a comprender.

- Vaya Zafiro ¿cómo lo hiciste?.- mire a mi cuidador e incline mi cabeza, en un gesto de no entender.- El señor Mike había estado rogándole a Heichou que fuera a esa fiesta como un gesto de bondad ante el pueblo, pero aun así no quería ir a la celebración.

Me quede meditando unos segundos. La verdad yo no había hecho nada en absoluto, así que no sabría decirle a Marco cual fue la causa del repentino cambio de Levi.

- En fin. Lo mejor será prepararte antes de que nuestro rudo comandante empiece a gritar a diestra y siniestra nuestros nombres ¿te parece?.

Asentí varias veces y Marco ayudo a que me levantara de la cama. La calidez con la que había dormido se iba sustituyendo por el frio de la mañana. Una sonrisa llego de lleno a mi rostro, lo cual causo que mi cuidador me mirara con curiosidad. Agite mis manos en señal de que nada pasaba y continúo con los preparativos del baño.

Ser un humano era algo increíble.

**.**

**.**

**_-_-_LITTLE TRITON_-_-_**

**.**

Idiota Mike y sus maneras de sacarme de quicio. Aunque no culpaba a Mike, esta vez me estaba maldiciendo a mí mismo por caer en la trampa.

Después de los incidentes que el mocoso causo durante la hora de la comida tomamos el té, y después de una que otra pregunta por parte de Zafiro todo transcurrió con normalidad. Fue cuando él se retiro a descansar cuando todo empezó a pasar.

- Rivaille.

- Por enésima vez Mike, no iré a la celebración de los plebeyos.

- Pero ellos solo quieren demostrar cuan felices están de que su príncipe regresara al reino.

- Tsk, no fastidies. He dicho que no lo hare.

Revise algunos informes más, algunos acompañados de un pequeño mapa señalando la ubicación del lugar. En varios de ellos eran estrategias de guerra que -si bien no necesitábamos- me hacían sentir vivo. Como si estuviera de nueva cuenta en el ejército.

- ¿Realmente crees que ese niño sea producto de la trata de personas?

- No lo sé. Ahora tengo mis dudas.

Si bien Zafiro a primera instancia había sido llevado por mí al palacio por posible sospecha de trata de personas, ahora tenía mis dudas. El chico no se veía traumatizado psicológicamente, y según el informe de Marco a la hora del baño tampoco tenía cicatrices en su cuerpo o moretones. Además estaba muy bien alimentado, no poseía indicios de desnutrición o algo similar. Exceptuando su mudez y que sonreía como tonto por cada cosa, era como un chico común y corriente.

- Rivaille.

- ¿Y ahora que Mike?.- dije sumamente fastidiado.

- No crees que, bueno. ¿No crees que el chico es como un bebé?

- Explícate.

Ante mi orden Mike se levanto del asiento y empezó a caminar por la estancia con los brazos tras su espalda, ese era un claro signo de que estaba pensando que decirme, o que era algo realmente serio.

- Bueno, piénsalo. El chico y apenas sabe caminar, no sabe cómo usar los cubiertos adecuadamente, se sorprende por cada cosa –por más insignificante que sea-, además de eso siempre está preguntando por todo, como si jamás hubiera visto este mundo.- Dijo, dando por terminado su monologo mientras se sentaba de nueva cuenta frente a mí.

Era cierto. Varias cosas que dijo Mike las había notado. Pero por si el muy tonto no había reparado en ello el mocoso no era exactamente un bebé, ni lo parecía por ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

- Quizá solo no está acostumbrado a tratar con gente importante Mike. Cualquiera se pondría nervioso.

- Puede ser.

- Tsk, eres molesto.

- En ese caso deberías ir a la fiesta del pueblo.- dijo sumamente alegre.

- Ni loco Mike.- dije molesto mientras regresaba a mis papeles.

- Tal vez así Zafiro pueda sentir que esta con gente normal y deje atrás su nerviosismo. Posiblemente te cuente un poco más de él y dejes de darle vueltas a ciertas cosas.

A mi mente llego la vaga imagen de aquel que me había salvado. Viera por donde lo viera ambos se parecían mucho, demasiado. Si el mocoso tuviera voz y si pudiera reconocer mejor a la persona de mis recuerdos podría jurar que eran la misma persona. Igual y debía seguirle la corriente a Mike por una vez.

- Demonios. ¡Bien! Pero solo para darle gusto al mocoso.

- Claro, como tú digas Rivaille-sama.

Al final acabe por aceptar ir al festival de la gente de mi reino. Un pleno desperdicio de tiempo si he de decir la verdad.

Así que a primera hora del día siguiente me aliste lo mejor que pude. Me puse una camisa color blanco de botones. Mi traje era rojo en la parte superior y el pantalón era de color blanco inmaculado. Alrededor de mi pantalón me pude las tan características ligaduras entrecruzadas del ejército. Me puse unas botas altas color negro y acomode mi pañuelo en el cuello de la mejor manera que pude.

Me mire al espejo y realmente no lucia nada mal. Solo faltaba algo. Me colgué en el cinturón dos espadas. Solo por si acaso llegaba a suceder algo durante el festival, aunque esperaba no tener que usarlas.

Salí de mi cuarto y me tope con Mike. Sin decirle ni una palabra caminamos directamente al cuarto de Zafiro. Toque una vez y nada. Lo hice de nuevo y nada. Repeti el proceso al menos siete veces y nada. ¡Suficiente!

Me harte. Agarre la fuerza necesaria y después le di una patada a la puerta. Cuando entre vi que el mocoso se sentaba de repente -seguramente presa del susto- y empezaba a observarme.

- Mocoso. Ya es demasiado tarde como para que sigas durmiendo.- dije rápidamente.- En fin. Este día iras conmigo a la celebración del reino.

De inmediato aquel niño empezó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡El muy torpe estaba rechazando una invitación real!

- ¡No te estoy preguntando mocoso! ¡A mí nadie me dice que no, así que iras! ¡MARCO!

No podía creerme que fueran estas horas de la mañana y Marco no hubiera puesto decente al chiquillo. Si mi voz era lo que debía traerlo bien, pero mientras más tiempo tardara más tarde saldríamos y por tanto mi tarde se iría al diablo.

Empujando a Mike -y su inútil intento de mantener la puerta en su lugar- entro un muy preocupado Marco al cuarto. Hoy vestía el uniforme de mayordomo y no el uniforme del ejército.

- ¡Si Heichou!.

- Quiero que pongas lo más decente posible al mocoso. Me acompañara a ver al pueblo.

- Como ordene Heichou.

Salí rápidamente de allí. Si me quedaba y observaba a Marco siento tan cuidadoso y detallado en todo me desesperaría, pues lo que menos quería era desperdiciar tiempo.

Con pasos pesados baje a la planta baja y me deje caer en el sillón. La verdad si en ese momento entrara un emisario de otro reino jamás creería que yo soy el soberano de la nación, y poco me importa. Mi palacio mis reglas. Que se joda si creyera que iba a ser como todos los putos principitos que siguen las leyes y son niños buenos de mami.

Me concentre en mis pensamientos tratando de recordar nuevamente quien era la persona que me había salvado. ¿Quién era esa persona que había arriesgado su vida por mi?

Los pasos bajando hicieron que me acomodara correctamente en el sillón. Allí bajando lado a lado iban Marco y el mocoso. Realmente mi líder de servidumbre se había tomado a pecho el cuidar al mocoso. El chico estaba vestido de una manera sencilla, pero no por eso menos elegante; una playera color crema con corte en V, un pantalón blanco con un cinturón café a juego y además de eso unas botas de color negro. Como dije, sencillo pero le sentaba bien.

- ¿Le parece apropiado Rivaille?.- me dijo un Marco sumamente orgulloso por su trabajo.

- Bastara.- dije secamente.- Vámonos mocoso.

Me puse a andar directo a la puerta y supe que Zafiro venia tras de mí, pues sus pisadas acompañaban a las mías. En la entrada del palacio tomamos un camino hacia la izquierda para llegar a los establos. Pareciera que era la primera vez que el mocoso veía caballos, pues se acerco corriendo sumamente emocionado y empezó a acariciar la crin de aquel animal.

Se veía realmente feliz. ¿Cómo era posible que se alegrara por cosas tan sencillas? Cualquier otro en su lugar se aprovecharía de la situación y pediría muchas cosas, pero él –a pesar de que no puede hablar- ni aun con gestos y ademanes había pedido nada.

Note como voltea a verme y sonríe de esa singular manera. Mocoso. Dignándose a despilfarrar sonrisas a cualquiera.

- Muy bien Zafiro, hora de irnos. ¡Mike!

Mi grito hace que el vago de Mike venga rápidamente. Al instante él con un par de mucamas y soldados empiezan a alistar una carreta bastante sencilla –nada ostentosa como las que uso para visitar otro castillo- y empiezan a preparar los caballos que tiraran de ella.

Cuando veo todo a punto me subo de un salto a la estructura de madera. Zafiro no sabe qué hacer y solo voltea la mirada de un lado a otro algo nervioso, así que decido guiarlo.

- No seas tonto y sube de una vez.

Le tiendo la mano y al instante la toma. Con un tirón jalo de él, uso la fuerza suficiente para jalarlo arriba de la estructura de madera. Creo que me he pasado un poco, pues el mocoso trastabille pero no se cae.

Ambos nos sentamos y cuando lo veo listo tomo las riendas de mis caballos y tomamos camino hacia el pueblo bullicioso del reino.

**.**

**.**

**_-_-_LITTLE TRITON_-_-_**

**.**

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veía. Tantos colores, tantos humanos juntos en un solo lugar. El reino de Heichou despedía alegría viva.

Corría un poco despacio y tocaba varias cosas a la vez ¿Cómo se llamaría esto? ¿Para qué serviría aquello? ¿Por qué los humanos lo habían creado?

- Con un demonio mocoso.- ese era Heichou, el cual me sorprendió mientras me tomaba la mano.- eres más rápido de lo que parece. No debes salir corriendo. Te puedes perder ¿entendiste?

Heichou tomaba mi mano. Más allá de que pareciera enojado me parecía preocupado. No sé si debería alegrarme o sentirme mal por haberlo asustado unos minutos.

Ahora estaba totalmente avergonzado, ya que Levi no soltaba mi mano. Pareciera que temía que me fuera a perder entre tanta multitud de hombres. Y no lo culpo. Yo me había perdido solamente en la playa sin ningún humano rondando.

Rivaille me guiaba y de vez en cuando uno que otro humano lo detenía y le hacia una reverencia. Él solo asentía con un movimiento ligero de cabeza y seguíamos nuestro camino.

Oía cuan alegre estaba la ciudad y cuanto ruido hacían los humanos. Ni siquiera en mi antiguo hogar debajo del Océano se podría reunir el ruido suficiente para equiparar al de los humanos. Eran unos escandalosos.

A pesar de que Levi me llevaba de la mano parecía no molestarte, ni siquiera cuando varias humanas bastante jóvenes me mandaban miradas llenas de odio. ¿Les había hecho algo malo? Levi me traía por toda la festividad humana.

Todo estaba decorado en los edificios con un emblema bastante bonito, un ala blanca sobre un ala negra. Lo había visto en banderas, casas, inclusive en algunas prendas de la gente. Fue cuando alce la vista al cielo cuando entendí que era. Desde ese punto se podía ver el castillo y hasta arriba una tela ondeando con ese símbolo.

Apreté la mano de Rivaille y la jale un poco. Volteo a verme un poco cansado y después señale los símbolos que había visto. Como siempre parecía pensar lo que quería decir con palabras y después hablaba, seguro de descifrar mi mensaje.

- ¿Qué significa?.- asentí enérgicamente.- Es el escudo y símbolo de mi nación.

Lo supuse. Se parecía al que Erwin tenía en el reino. Era una corona sobre y un tridente en el centro. Ese símbolo jamás me gusto, pero el de Rivaille me parecía hermoso. Era algo que Hanji tenía y que yo envidiaba. Libertad.

- Espera un momento, ya regreso mocoso. No te muevas de aquí.

Dejándome a la deriva del mar de gente Levi fue con gente de ropa llamativa. No me movería de mi lugar, por Zeus que no. No quería preocupar de nueva cuenta a Heichou.

Me quede observando y había varios lugares donde la gente cambiaba pequeñas monedas por cosas diferentes. ¿El reino de Rivaille practicaba el trueque como nosotros en el mar?

Me acerque a uno puesto que estaba bastante cerca de mí y el emblema de la nación se hizo presente en un sinfín de objetos de los cuales yo no sabía su nombre.

- Buenas tardes jovencito. ¿Ves algo de tu agrado?

Negué enérgicamente y la muchacha me sonrió. Siguió atendiendo a un par de personas que llegaron a un lado mío y yo proseguí con mi tarea de mirarlo todo.

Tome un pequeño prendedor (única cosa la cual sabia como se llamaba) y lo sostuve en mis manos. Lo contemple bastante y es que realmente me parecía algo precioso; brillaba mucho y era de un tamaño ideal, no más grande que mi palma.

Sin hacerme con el precioso objeto lo deje donde correspondía y regrese a mi lugar. Si Heichou regresaba y notaba mi ausencia de seguro se preocuparía.

En la plaza de la ciudad empezó a llegar mucha más gente, muchos humanos iban en pareja; música fuerte empezó a sonar y la gente empezó a palmear las manos. De un momento a otro muchos de los humanos se empezaron a mover de un lado para otro de manera animosa y rítmica. Quería imitarlos pero no sabía cómo.

- ¿Quieres bailar mocoso?

Rivaille me saco de mi ensoñación. Bailar. Si eso que hacían aquellos hombres se le llamaba así, entonces si quería. Asentí y sonreí con ganas.  
>Levi me jalo de la mano y puso su mano en mi cadera. ¡Por Zeus! "<em>No te sonrojes Eren, ¡no te sonrojes Eren!<em>". Y su otra mano –la cual sujetaba la mía- la sostuvo en alto.

Con pasos torpes me fue guiando al son de la música que había. Levi fue muy dulce, pues a pesar de que daba los pasos fuera de ritmo él solo me miraba de manera burlona. No como ese burlón que le dedicaba a Mike y su gente del castillo, sino como la de aquella vez cuando pelee con Jean.

La música termino y la gente grito.

- ¡Por nuestro príncipe y el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad! ¡Larga vida al príncipe Rivaille!

Toda la gente empezó a alzar las manos y a gritar con ganas. Un puñado de luces de varios colores iluminaron el cielo. Aquellas luces me recordaron el primer día que vi a Heichou, esas luces eran iguales a las que salían de aquel barco en pleno Océano.

La noche ya estaba presente pero yo estaba feliz. Mi día con Rivaille fue más de lo que pude imaginar.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tada da daaaaaaaaaaa!<em>

_Y diganme ¿que les pareció? ¿valió la pena? Pues mientras lo hayan disfrutado esta bien aceptar que el nivel de azucar en mi sistema se salio de los limites después de escribir esto. (/ouo)/_

_En fin...a mi me gusta hacerla de drama y por eso aquí les doy la segunda razón de porque no había estado._  
><em>Es cierto, los asuntos escolares me mantuvieron ocupada, eso sin contar con que mi madre no me prestaba la lap pues ella la necesitaba mas que yo. Pero hubo otra razón...la verdad es que me dio una depresion de escritora. Sip, así como lo lees.<em>

_Veras, este fic es dedicado con todo mi amor para mi adorada Sasu-nee y todas las fans que lo leen. Pero últimamente me sentí triste, pues en cada capitulo de aproximadamente unas 4,000 palabras por capitulo (o mas) me llegan a entra comentarios...3 aveces y eso es mucho. Entonces sentí que no estaba haciendolo bien, que había algo que tal vez hacia mal como para que tuviera tan pocos comentarios. No se, mil y un cosas me imagine. Pero llegue a la conclucion de que -si bien mi fic no es popular- estaba entristeciendome mucho y sintiendome menos por el esfuerzo que puse a esta historia._

_Sin embargo mi adorada Sasu-nee me dijo que lo tomara con ánimos y retomara el proyecto por las personas que seguían mis historias. En ese momento me dije "esta bien" y me propuse algo...si alguien en este tiempo lograba comentar una de mis historias, la que fuera, no me daría por vencida y actualizaría. Y adivinen que...¡Alguien comento!_

_El día de ayer decidí darme una vuelta por aquí y ver que tal todo y..¡sorpresa para mi! Un comentario nuevo en "¡Todo el mundo quiere saber!". Ese simple comentario de Alicia Medina me animo y reforzó lo que me había dicho mi querida Sasu. Así que me alegre y...¡heme aquí! en plena noche agarrando la lap de contrabando XD_

_¡Oh! Pero eso no significa que no aprecie con todo el corazón los comentarios que me envían, sobre todo a aquellos que comentan constantemente. Me alegran y hacen tan feliz. Asi que si tu me has dejado un comentario solo tengo las mil gracias que darte._

_Con esto en mente tratare de tomar mas frecuentemente la lap de mi madre (si, comparto compu XD) para seguir trayéndoles mas historias de nuestro lindo y hermoso tritón._

_Recuerden... el único pago que recibe una escritora es saber que su historia es querida o del agrado de los fans. Así que deja un review, no les quita más de u minuto y me hacen sumamente feliz._

_Sin nada más que agregar por él momento me despido._

_¡Nos leeremos pronto!_


	9. No todo es tan dulce como uno espera

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Muy buenas tardes a todos. Se que me desaparecí mucho tiempo y lo siento realmente._

_En las notas finales les aclarare porque no estoy tanto como quisiera (si quieren saber)_

_Ya se que muchos deben estar pensando ¿y ese milagro? Y si, casi milagro. Pero les prometí que no lo dejaría en el olvido y aquí esta._

_Como siempre esta historia esta dedicada a mi hermosa Sasu-nee (quien me inspira) y a todas aquellas personitas que leen esta historia y han esperado a que suba algo nuevo. No tengo palabras para agradecerles._

_Y bien...¡nos vemos en las notas finales!_

**_Género: Shonen-Ai (Yaoi); Si no te gusta por favor, evítate el enojo al leer esto._**  
><strong><em>Pareja: Riren (Rivaille y Eren)<em>**  
><strong><em>Universo Alterno<em>**  
><strong><em>Clasificación T: Las malas palabras podrán hacerse presentes<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>No lo entendía, simplemente no cabía en mi mente esta situación.<p>

Después del increíble día que pase con Heichou en su reino creí que todo mejoraría, más no fue así. Durante los siguientes 3 días me ignoro olímpicamente. Ya no desayunábamos juntos, solo lo veía por los pasillos y en sus entrenamientos matutinos (aunque esto último se podría llamar "espiar desde el balcón").

Desde mi transformación humana habían pasado 5 días. En ese tiempo creí que al menos podría estar con Heichou en el mismo salón, pero no.

¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? ¿Mi educación no era la correcta para los estándares del castillo? Ya no sabía ni que pensar.

- Zafiro ¿te encuentras bien?.- dijeron mientras me removían de mi hombro.

Solo atine a componer una sonrisa y ver qué pasaba, porque realmente yo no estaba alegre. Observe como Marco volvía a la tarea de acomodar los libros en esos enormes muebles que contenían más de mil y mil ejemplares como los que mi "nodriza" traía en manos.

En esos días donde Rivaille no se había dignado a dirigirme la palabra, Marco fue mi mejor compañía; él estaba allí para mí y siempre me ayudaba, incluso me dejaba acompañarlo a hacer tareas minimalistas como esa. Ese joven era toda una joya. Si se encontrara en mi reino estoy seguro de que no habría sirena o tritón que no estuviera bajo su encanto, y claro…era un encanto que daba naturalmente aunque no cantara.

Con un ademan de manos llame la atención de Marco y después señale un pequeño sofá. Gentilmente me respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y después empezó a limpiar los estantes.

Si bien ese tiempo lleno de la ausencia de Levi me habían deprimido, lo había sabido aprovechar bien. Al estar al lado de Marco la mayor parte de mi tiempo yo me valía de la ocasión y preguntaba (a base de gestos y ademanes) los nombres de diversos objetos humanos.

La situación me parecía bastante cómica, pues los objetos que yo conocía por un nombre resultaban llamarse por otro. Creo que Hanji-san nos había estado tomando el pelo con eso de que sabía todo del mundo humano; más allá de enojarme o algo así con mi emplumada amiga solo me reí, pues gracias a ella y los nombres con los que bautizaba a las cosas hacia que creciera más y más mi curiosidad por las cosas humanas.

Me recosté en el sofá, cerré mis ojos y solo me dispuse a descansar. Después de 3 días sin ver a Heichou mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, y luego me azotaba un dolor de cabeza incontrolable, así que era mejor dejar el asunto tranquilo por ahora.

- Oye Zafiro, últimamente he estado pensando algo.- hablo Marco mientras se sentaba al borde del sofá.

La curiosidad me gano, así que decidí abrir los ojos y ver qué era eso que pensaba mi nodriza. Me senté en el mismo lugar, y después le sonreí a Marco en clara señal de que podía continuar.

Al instante mi compañero se rasco la mejilla y empezó a balbucear un poco. Me reí ante el acto y pareciera que Marco se relajo, pues al instante soltó una risa y empezó su dialogo.

- ¿Te gustaría aprender a escribir nuestro idioma?.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Jamás lo había pensado. Por mi mente no habría cruzado la idea de aprender algo de ese mundo; algo más allá que conocer los nombres de los objetos que me causaban curiosidad. Eso significaba… ¿Qué podría comunicarme? ¡Podría expresar con palabras lo que mi boca no!

Asentí enérgicamente todas las veces que pude y después abrace a Marco. ¿Quién diría que la persona que me abriría el mundo sería mi nodriza?

.

.

**_-_-_LITTLE TRITON_-_-_**

.

.

Mis pasos sonaban fuertes. Estaba seguro que resonaban por todo el castillo y que dentro de poco Mike vendría a mí, preguntando el porqué de mi enfado. Me valía poco su preocupación en este preciso momento.

Últimamente debía de atender deberes reales; ver las necesidades de mi nación, disminuir los impuestos, dar permisos necesarios, pero la tarea más molesta era rechazar a cuanta princesa me enviaba invitación para un "baile real", un claro pretexto para "analizar a su futuro prospecto".

Debido a esto no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para "escuchar" al mocoso. Aun me quedaban muchas dudas sobre él. También debía de tener en cuenta que estaba en con castillo lleno de gente desconocida. El idiota de Mike me había dicho "Tú lo encontraste, tú te haces responsable", como si el mocoso fuera un perro callejero que decidí adoptar.

El punto es que regrese al castillo después de un día muy cansado por el reino, escuchando los problemas de la gente; estaba agotado pero debía de asegurarme que el mocoso estaba bien. Pregunte a varias chicas de la limpieza donde se encontraba pero ninguna supo darme respuesta, hasta decidí preguntarle a Jean si lo había visto, pero su contestación "¡si menos veo a la idiota joya mucho mejor!"

¿Dónde se habría metido el mocoso? Estaba a punto de rendirme cuando me cruzo por la mente una idea. "Idiota seas, príncipe Rivaille" me dije. Si alguien sabia donde estaba aquel crio sin duda algunas era Marco; líder de mi servidumbre y nana del mocoso.

Regrese sobre mis pasos y decidí preguntar a Jean, alias "el radar andante del pecoso".

- ¿Dónde está Marco?.- Pregunte a mi cocinero mientras seguía en su labor de cortar algunos vegetales.

- ¡Hey! Como si supiera donde esta él cada minuto del día comandante.- me dijo mientras me señalaba con el cuchillo.

- Claro, el problema sería si no lo supieras, ¿no?.- al instante mi idiota cocinero se sonrojo, incapaz de contradecir mi argumento.

- Estaba en la biblioteca limpiándola y acomodando los libros.- me dijo con enojo mientras me daba la espalda, dando por terminada la conversación.

Decidí pasar por alto el hecho de que me hubiese ignorado al final. Con justa razón lo hacía, pues lo había expuesto como el vil acosador que era.

Estaba en la puerta de mi biblioteca privada, iba a decir el nombre del mocoso cuando vi algo que no espere. Zafiro abrazaba a Marco de una manera muy posesiva; se veía alegre, su sonrisa era inmensa y Marco no se quedaba atrás, pues le acariciaba la espalda de forma bastante ¿natural?

Ni siquiera me moleste en romper su "lindo y acaramelado" momento. Simplemente me di media vuelta y me largue de allí.

Estúpido cachorro malagradecido.

Deje que ese día pasara, y la verdad me sorprendió que aunque el mocoso se enterara de mi llegada al castillo –chisme que algunas sirvientas le dieron- él no se había en dignado en saludarme. No me lo había encontrado ni en la comida.

Iba a prepararme para un entrenamiento vespertino cuando me encontré con el mocoso. Venia presuroso por el corredor, hacia bastante ruido que era imposible que no se escucharan sus patosos pasos.

.

- Ey, mocoso.- alce mi mano en forma de saludo.

.

El crio apenas me miro, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y siguió su rumbo. Voltee la mirada y vi como salía disparado, doblando el siguiente corredor y perdiéndose en él.

Esto era inverosímil… ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese chico para ignorarme!?

.

.

**_-_-_LITTLE TRITON_-_-_**

.

.

Había visto a Heichou, era tan feliz. Pero no podía distraerme por ahora. Desde que Marco me dijo que me enseñaría a escribir me había prometido hacer un tiempo de sus deberes; durante ese tiempo me enseñaría a escribir su idioma y la única condición que ponía es que llegara a tiempo, un poco antes si era posible.

Es por eso que no podía detenerme y saludar a Rivaille…al menos no por ahora. Si ponía todo mi empeño y esfuerzo muy pronto estaría escribiendo el idioma de los humanos y al fin podría tener una tan ansiada conversación humana con la persona de quien me enamore.

- ¡Zafiro! ¿Por qué estas tan rojo?.- me dijo Marco. ¿En qué momento había llegado a la entrada de la biblioteca?.- Espero que no se trate de una fiebre o resfriado.

Negué rápidamente y trate de que el sonrojo se me fuera. No podía distraerme ahora, debía aprender lo más rápido posible.

- Bueno, en ese caso iniciemos.- Marco al instante saco un enorme pergamino con varios símbolos sobre él.- Este artefacto lo utilizamos para que los niños memoricen las letras de nuestro alfabeto.

Vi las diversas letras. Algunas eran altas, otras curvas, y algunas más solo eran líneas. ¿Realmente eso era un alfabeto? ¡Eso era algo demasiado sencillo! Bueno, mi idioma natal es mucho más difícil, todas las letras son círculos o semicírculos y a veces tiende a ser confuso. Revise de nuevo el alfabeto humano y sonreí; podía memorizarlo, estaba seguro.

- ¿Es diferente a tu idioma natal?.- Mire a Marco, el cual sacaba plumas, tintero y algunos pedazos de hoja. Asentí enérgicamente y sonreí.- En ese caso esperemos que no se te complique el asunto.

Marco fue muy gentil. Me enseño –aunque no supiera hablar- como se pronunciaban las letras, para que así me fuera fácil escribir lo que escuchaba. Iniciamos con algo llamado "Vocales" (algo parecido a "Letras esenciales"" de mi escritura), me enseño como eran y después prosiguió a enseñarme como se escribían.

Me tarde más de lo esperado en este punto, pues no podía sostener adecuadamente la pluma. Una cosa era hacer huecos en un alga y otra muy diferente escribir sobre papel. Sostenía muy fuerte la pluma del ave y me quedaba doliendo mi dedo, o lo sostenía muy suave y terminaba por resbalarse de mis dedos… ¿por qué era tan difícil?

Desesperado aventé la pluma y el tintero y solo me recargue en mis brazos. Estúpida pluma y su forma de agarrar. Sentí unas palmadas en mi espalda y Marco me tendió otra pluma. No quería, ya no. Empezaría a llorar de la impotencia y no quería que me vieran.

- Tranquilo Zafiro, esto no es algo sencillo.- me dijo en tono consolador.- Yo de pequeño tarde dos años para aprender a escribir.

Ante esa declaración me anime un poco. Tal vez solo necesitaba práctica.

Mi nodriza acomodo la pluma entre mis dedos y después la sostuvo, enseñandome como debía escribir y que tan fuerte debía de recargar la pluma sobre el papel.

Entendí y después lo intente, logrando hacer algunas manchas en mi pergamino. Ahora no solo eran borrones de tinta, parecían tener forma.

.

.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en mi día 9 de ser humano.

Me había sometido a un entrenamiento intensivo de escritura y según mi nana, si seguía practicándolo podía escribir lo que quisiera. Ya era capaz de escribir algunas palabras y hasta sabia cual era su sonido.

- Dentro de poco podrás escribir tu nombre Zafiro.- me dijo con alegría mientras acomodaba libros.- ¿No estás contento?

Asentí y sonreí. Una pregunta asalto mi mente y decidí escribir como pude lo que me perturbaba. Garabatee con trazo firme y después jale el traje de Marco, ganándome así un cese de sus actividades para brindarme completamente su atención.

Tomo la hoja que le ofrecía entre sus mandos con sumo cuidado, arqueo una ceja y trato de descifrar lo que decía. Mi escritura aun era muy primitiva.

- ¿El nombre de Heichou?.- asentí rápidamente.- ¡Ah! Tu quieres saber cómo se escribe.- Marco siguió sus pasos hasta el escritorio donde estaba y escribió rápidamente.- Se lee así; Ri-va-i-l. Es raro de pronunciar, por eso muchos llaman al sargento simplemente "Levi"; Le-vi.

Me fascine ante el nombre en mi hoja. Marco me observo y en mi idioma garabatee una frase, una frase que hizo que me sonrojara enormemente. "Me gustas Rivaille".

Es cierto…por él estaba aquí. Por estar con él. Ser feliz con él.

Escribí de nueva cuenta y Marco miro mi hoja.

- Por supuesto. Si lo que escribiste antes era tu idioma natal es mucho más difícil que el nuestro. Ahora entiendo porque lo aprendiste tan rápido.- decía mientras sostenía mi hoja y sonreía abiertamente.- Supongo que sí, puedes ir con Heichou y enseñarle.

Abrace a Marco y escribí un "gracias" en el papel. Me cargue un lápiz y un folder con hojas que mi compañero me dio y salí corriendo a la entrada del castillo, no sin antes tomar la hoja donde había escrito mi sentir por el sargento.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y en pleno pasillo divise que estaba en la puerta del castillo. Oh no, él saldría. Me apresure y sentí como mis piernas empezaban a arder. No me detendría, si se iba no sabía cuando regresaría y esto debía enseñárselo hoy.

Iba tan a prisa que tropecé y caí, tirando así el lápiz y esparciendo todas las hojas. Ante el alboroto Heichou volteo y sonreí. Por fin podría hablar con él.

Tome una hoja y escribí rápidamente, sin embargo su voz me detuvo.

- ¿No deberías estar con Marco?.- Ante la pregunta negué lentamente. No tenía motivos para estar con él.- No me interesa Mocoso, lárgate, piérdete. Las dos son buenas opciones, no te aparezcas ante mí.

Solté la hoja y lápiz que tenía en manos y sin más ni más RIvaille salió por esa puerta.

Su voz sonaba a odio puro… ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Ahora Heichou me odiaba! Y lo peor es que no sabía él porque.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_¿Los deje en suspenso? ¿se les hizo cachitos el corazón? ;u;_

_Bueno, a quienes siguen esta historia y leen las notas al pie de pagina sabrán que hace un año y cachito (waaa! tan rápido se va el tiempo?) estaba terminando mi carrera. Pues bien, la razón del porque no había estado es, bueno...que me metí a estudiar de nueva cuenta! Ahora estoy haciendo una maestría y la verdad estoy muy contenta, tanto de lo que estoy consiguiendo como de lo que aprendo._

_Ahora, si la licenciatura me quito tiempo la maestría mucho mas. Ahora tengo que leer mucho y la verdad cuando me dan un día de descanso lo ocupo para dormir y recuperar las energías._

_Así que les pido una enorme disculpa (mucho mas si se pasan constantemente por aquí) por no haber subido un capitulo en muchísimo tiempo._

_Pero aclaro (y recalco) esta historia no quedara en el olvido. Puede que me cueste mucho por mi horario escolar y demás, pero de que haré un esfuerzo por traerles algo lo haré. Así que agradezco su paciencia y su buena vibra, y sobre todo los comentarios que me dejan, aveces entro y los leo y me dan el animo que necesito para seguir escribiendo._

_Gracias de nueva cuenta y solo me queda restarles un hermoso y feliz año!_

_Los quiero a todos ustedes!_

_Sin nada més que agregar por el momento me despido._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
